


Dog Days

by tierraangelica



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is in her last year of highschool and wants to get through it without too much drama. But with a guy named Hojo not getting her hints she's not interested, the new exchange student Sesshoumaru, and a strange white dog, nothing is going the way she had hoped! But maybe some of these changes will lead Kagome down a path she hadn't known existed for her? Romance, Humor, Drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

I'm going to be late! Why did my alarm have to break today? Kagome thought bitterly.

She pedaled her bike faster dodging pedestrians and yelling apologies. She looked at her watch and saw she actually might make it to school if she kept up this pace. A sky blue colored building came into view and she smiled.

Yes!

Students started to pack into the high school as the bell rang for everyone to report to class.

Only a couple blocks away!

All she had to do was ride past the small park next to the school and she'd be there. But as the park's scenery flew by the blurred sight of a brown cardboard box under a tree caught Kagome's eye and she slowed to halt before maneuvering the bike backwards to the large oak tree.

Inside were four little kittens.

"Aww," she crooned out loud. "Poor things."

Obviously they had just been left there but Kagome still twisted her head around for any sigh of an owner. She looked up at the sky and saw the dark gray clouds hovering above. Hadn't her mother said it was going to rain?

Kagome had been in such a rush to leave she hadn't bothered to grab an umbrella... The thought reminded her she was late for school.

I can't leave them here though!

With the threat of a down pour she groaned in frustration and picked up the box. It was slightly heavy but not enough that it was difficult to carry while pushing her bike the last block to the school. She parked her mode of transport and put the lock on before speed walking up the five steps and into the school's main doors while still carrying the box. She peered around the empty lockers for any teachers or the Disciplinary committee members who may still be lingering but it was empty.

Maybe she'd get a break for once?

She changed her shoes and grabbed the box again. It wouldn't fit in her locker so she'd have to find another place. Hopefully the janitor would help her out and keep the kittens hidden for her if she asked nicely. Meanwhile she would hide out in the library and wait until second period.

But that meant she would have to sneak past her home room class first. Kagome gulped as she peeked down the quiet hallway and sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't get caught. Even though she was tip-toeing ever so stealthily, each step she took down the hallway sounded so exasperatingly loud in her ears.

Kagome was in front of her home room door when it flew open and her teacher stood there staring at Kagome in exaggerated shock.

"Kagome Higurashi! Late again! And trying to skip class?!" the women's shrill voice echoed in the halls.

"Mrs. Nakano, I'm not trying to skip class," Kagome tried to explain but realized that was exactly what she had been trying to do.

"What's in that box?"

"Um, just some papers." Her second lie.

"Get in here this instant!"

Kagome entered the classroom and tried not blush as everyone stared at her.

"Mrs. Nakano I really need to go deliver this box. It's urgent that-"

A strained meow from one of the kittens interrupted the excuse she was creating.

"Was that a cat I just heard?" Mrs. Nakano gasped. "Mrs. Higurashi. Let me see that box," she ordered sternly.

"My box of papers?" Kagome feigned innocence.

"NOW." The teacher was losing her patience.

Kagome sighed and held the box out to her teacher who jerked it out of her hands. Another cry came from the kittens.

"Careful!"

The teacher raised her eyebrow and opened the cardboard slabs and gave a deep frown at the contents. "Animals are not allowed in school Mrs. Higurashi. Put these back were you found them or have your mother come to pick them up." The teacher placed the box into Kagome's arms. "I'll also see you after school today."

"Yes ma'am," Kagome sighed. She turned to the class and smiled bashfully. "If anyone would like to adopt a kitten please don't hesitate to see me about it!" With that she slid the classroom door open and closed it behind her.

"Good going," she spoke to the kittens as she took her time walking down to the janitors office at the end of the hall. They only looked up at her with glass looking blue eyes.

"Well it's not totally your fault. That teacher hates me anyways..."

When she reached the janitor's office and knocked twice, an old man opened the door.

"Hi Mr. Takeda," Kagome greeted. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What would that be?" he asked already full of curiosity as he observed the small felines.

"Please look after these kittens until I can come and get them. I'm being held after school."

"Hm...," he rubbed his mug in thought. "Okay but in return I'll need that recipe for your Christmas cookies. My wife has been nagging me to get it from you after she tasted them at your Christmas party last year."

Kagome smiled. "Well I guess I could share it. I'll give it to you tomorrow."

He took the box gently from her arms. "Thanks kid."

"No problem. Thank you as well!" Kagome waved as she headed back down the hall to class.

...

"You got in trouble again?" Eri asked.

Kagome's other two friends, Yuka and Ayumi, tsked and shook their heads in unison.

"Yeah but it was a box of kittens! I couldn't leave them out in the cold rain!" She pointed at a window where the rain was splattering against the glass.

"That's our Kagome," Yuka said. "Always helping out."

"A real animal saver too," Ayumi added.

"Hey hey did you guys here we're getting a new exchange student?" Umi said.

"He or she?"

"He," Eri answered.

"Hope he's hot. Not many lookers in this school, "Ayumi muttered.

"Accept Hojo," Yuka smirked. "Isn't that right Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry guys I wasn't listening. Hey! Do any of you guys want a kitten?"

All the girls laughed at their friend's obliviousness to the opposite gender.

"Poor Hojo."

"Kagome's so hard headed."

"Hey I'm right here!" Kagome protested.

The girls only laughed more.

...

"I'm home!" Kagome called through the house.

"Hey sis!" Souta called from the living room where he was watching TV. He looked away from the screen and in her direction. "What's with the box?"

She walked over to him and set the kittens down. Souta peered inside while Kagome explained.

"Found them abandoned so I brought them home. Can you help me make signs so I can get them adopted?"

"Yeah sure!" Souta picked up a black and white spotted kitten and cradled it to his chest.

Kagome's own cat sauntered over to investigate the box.

"You be nice to them Buyo," Kagome ordered and gave the large cat a stern look before going into the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Hey Kagome. Can you do me a favor sweetie?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Can you go to the store and buy some eggs?"

"No problem. I need to pick up some extra milk anyways."

"You're a life saver!"

Kagome took the money her mother handed her. "I'll be back!" she called as she exited the front door.

The sun was not yet setting but the sky was illuminated in light yellow and orange against the sky. She got on her bike and started riding. Immediately her thoughts went to the kittens. Getting four cute fluffy kittens adopted should be easy. She turned the bike handles right to carefully maneuver the bike across the street and onto the sidewalk. When she was safely on the concrete path she started go through a list of people she knew who make a good pet owner.

A few feet in front of her a group of three guys huddled by an alley. Kagome slowed down to go around them. Her eyes observed the group and she realized it wasn't really an alley, more of an indent in the wall that was deep enough to allow a person to lay against it. A cause of a new larger building be built next to an old smaller building. In the gap was a large dog with pure white fur.

Kagome put her brakes on.

"What a stupid animal," one guy said.

"Yeah it cornered itself," another snickered.

When she saw one guy pick up an empty glass bottle and cock his hand back she let her bike drop to the ground.

"There you are!" She called out loudly and squeezed past the group. Tentatively she took small steps toward the dog. "I've been looking all around for you!"

"That's your dog?" The guy with the bottle asked lowering his arm.

"Oh yes!" She made her eyes go wide. "Did he bite you?"

"No. He tried to though," another answered.

"He scratched me!" another accused.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Oh my. He hasn't had any of his shots yet... You know like rabies?"

"T-that mutt has rabies?" The guy with the bottle asked nervously.

"Very likely. He doesn't like strangers either." As if on cue the dog growled and showed its teeth. "If I was you I'd leave now. He's much stronger than me."

"Come on let's go! This dog's freaken sick and crazy." The guys went on their way at a fast pace looking over their shoulders once in awhile.

Kagome waited until they were out of sight to turn to the dog. She was lucky he hadn't tried to attack her. "Hey boy, you okay?"

The dog looked at her but made no move toward her.

She crouched down. "Here boy," she whistled but the dog showed no intention of moving from it's crouched stance.

"Well I can't make you come with me..." Kagome sighed. "Oh well, I wish I had something to feed you at least... Oh! Stay there!"

She remembered the dog treats she had in her bike's basket-she kept them in case she saw neighborhood dogs. She tossed a couple biscuits his way. "Take care boy. Stay out of trouble okay?"

Kagome made her way back towards her bike where she had abandoned it on the side walk. Before continuing her trip to the store she took another glance at the dog. She couldn't help but wonder about the dog's golden colored eyes.

...

"Ok class! We have a new student!" The teacher announced. "This is Sesshoumaru Taisho."

There were whispers and squeals as the new student said hello.

Kagome finally stopped looking out the window, lost in thought as usual, to see what the big commotion was about. In front of the classroom was a very tall guy with extremely long white hair. He was incredibly handsome and Kagome realized why there had been so much noise. The thing that really interested her were his hypnotizing honey colored eyes. Even though they were contacts they suited him very well. But she was surprised when those eyes landed on hers and seemed to linger there for a longer time before moving on.

Or maybe she was imagining things?

"Please take a seat where ever one is available." Even the teacher seemed to be talking nicer than ever.

"Thank you," he replied. His voice was deep and smooth.

"There's a seat right here Sesshoumaru-sama!" A girl pointed to the one next to her.

The guy already has a fan base starting in the class, Kagome thought. He'll be instantly popular with those looks.

"I prefer to be near the windows," he replied in a deep mono tone. He took a seat at the vacant desk behind Kagome.

Kagome was surprised that he had rejected her. The girl, Chiyo, was liked by almost all the males in the school. Kagome turned her attention to the lesson as the teacher started writing on the dry erase board and her thoughts never returned to the person right behind her.

...

When it was time for lunch Kagome met with her friends and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Is the new exchange student in your class?"

"Does he sit by you?"

"Is he hot?"

Kagome put her hands in front of her. "Whoa. Yes, yes, and he's over there in line so look for yourself."

They looked in the direction she had pointed and before Kagome had more questions thrown at her she excused herself. She had more important things to do then talk about some guy. There were still four kittens in her house that needed good homes. She put up the fliers she and Souta had made anywhere she could and visited some people she thought might be interested.

She taped a flier to a bulletin board outside the gym where sports news was usually put. Kagome turned to walk back into the school when she saw Sesshoumaru.

Maybe he wants a cat? Kagome thought.

Although she doubted it. He looked more like a dog person.

Never the less Kagome swerved into his path with a smile on her face.

"Hi! You're in my home room class. Sesshoumaru-sama right?"

"Hn."

"I'm Kagome Higarushi. Nice to meet you. You might not happen to want to adopt a kitten would you?" She handed him a flier and he took it gingerly. "I found them abandoned in the park and they need a loving home."

"I lean more to the canine side then feline," he replied in the same calm voice he had used in class and handed her back the flier. He didn't seem to show any emotion at all.

"I understand. If you know somebody who wants one , make sure to tell me ok?"

He nodded.

She gave him another bright smile. "Thanks. If there's anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask."

"Do you always take in strays?"

It was an unexpected question but Kagome answered without missing a beat. "If the animal is willing to cooperate, yes. I believe all living things should have the chance to live happy lives, animals and humans alike. My dream is to become a vet and open an animal shelter so this is good practice."

"Hn."

He's not one for answers I guess. Maybe Kagome had talked to much and scared the guy? She inwardly shrugged.

Oh well.

"It was nice talking with you but I need to go talk to more people about these kittens. See ya around." She waved at him and made her way back into the school building.

...

AN: Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

"I can't wait 'till break!" Eri exclaimed as she leaned against one of the wooden picnic table in the front of the school.

Kagome and her friends met here every morning before first bell rang.

"Only five more days after this weekend," Kagome stated, properly seated on the tables wooden plank seats.

"Way to looong," Eri groaned.

"Speaking of this weekend," Ayumi stopped admiring her reflection in her compact mirror. "Got any plans Kagome?" her voice seemed to be hinting something.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No, why?"

"Well there's a rumor going around Hojo's gonna ask you out sometime today," Yuka, seated right next to Kagome, answered.

It was Kagome's turn to groan.

Eri switched positions and leaned across the table with her arms supporting her face. "What don't you like about the guy?" Eri asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not attracted to him," Kagome explained. "He just seems a little clingy and I just want to get through this year drama free and focus on vet school."

"Well then at least let him down gently," said Yuka sympathetically.

"Yeah, I will. Or maybe I'll just avoid him..."

"Good luck with that," Ayumi scoffed. "Cause here he comes."

Kagome instantly bent down and moved to hide behind Yuka. "Where?!"

Ayumi started to crack up.

"She was just kidding," Eri explained trying not to laugh as well. "But you might wanna work on your hiding skills."

First bell rang and Ayumi was still laughing.

"Some friends you are," Kagome muttered bitterly and walked toward the front entrance of the school.

But what they had said was true. Hojo seemed to be everywhere today. Kagome had to go out of her way to avoid him. She walked cautiously to lunch and scouted out the cafeteria before entering. She spotted Hojo talking to Eri at their lunch table. Asking about Kagome's whereabouts no doubt.

It wasn't like this was the first time Kagome had to reject Hojo. He was just so hard-headed and cocky that known of her excuses and rejections seemed to deter him . At least he didn't stalk her though...

The guy just doesn't catch a hint! Kagome mentally yelled, irritated at her situation.

She couldn't even eat lunch with her friends now! Kagome decided the roof was probably the safest place for today so she quickly made her way through the hallways and up two flights of steps. When she opened the door to the roof and looked around there was nobody in sight.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Finally no Hojo..."

She went and sat against the wall near the door and took out her lunch. As soon as Kagome went to take a bite of a rice ball she was grabbed around the waist and picked off the ground. Then pulled around the corner while another hand covered her mouth.

"MMMM!" she screamed with the hand muffling the sound. She looked up and saw the exchange student and that she was now sitting between his legs.

"Sh," he put a finger to his lips.

She muffled his name questioningly. Then tried to say "hell no I will not shhh!" But the sound of the door to the roof opening and closing caught her attention. Kagome stayed silent and listened intently.

"Damn she's not here," she heard a male voice say and knew immediately it was Hojo. "Must have just missed her..."

The door opened and closed once again and Kagome stayed put for a moment before realizing where she was.

"Mhmm mmm mmm mm nm?" Kagome tugged on his hand as she tried to speak.

"What?" he asked then realized what she wanted and took his hand away from her mouth.

"I said 'can you let me go now?'" she repeated then frowned. "Hey buddy, that means your other hand too," she ground out.

He removed his grip on her waist. "My apologies."

Kagome stood up and turned around to look down at him but he had also stood up. He was towering over her with his large height advantage. She also noticed he was wearing the black school uniform with gold buttons today. She had a slight memory of him wearing normal clothes yesterday so he must have gotten his uniform late.

"So I'm going to assume you did that for my sake?" she asked finally.

"Hn."

"Why?"

"I was around this corner before you came. I overheard what you said when you came out here and then I heard someone coming up and assumed it was the person you were running from," he answered smoothly. "Or was I mistaken?" This was said with some hint of a challenge.

Kagome was too irked by his last question to ask how he could have heard such a thing. There was also the shock that he had spoken so many words in one go.

She glared at him. "I was not running from anyone." She looked away and muttered, "I was avoiding him."

"I was unaware they were different things," he stated.

Kagome glared at him.

Man he's infuriating! And his hearing is incredible!

"This is only the second time I've met you and I'm starting to dislike you," Kagome stated.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," he replied but she saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Sure you are," she snorted and walked back to where she had dropped her lunch when she had been 'saved'. "Thanks for the rescue and everything but I'm going to leave now."

"Until next time." He nodded at her.

She picked up her lunch and left the roof.

...

At the end of school, Kagome got her bike and started pedaling home. She was happy today was Friday. No, more than happy, ecstatic. Three of the four kittens had already been adopted so there was only one left. Meaning she could go jogging today and let her brother feed and watch over the little critter. As Kagome arrived home she parked her bike against the house and went inside.

"I'm home!" she called out while taking off her shoes. "I'm getting changed and going jogging!"

"Be careful dear! I heard there were wild dogs in that park forest you go jogging on!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Mom that rumor has been around forever!" Kagome answered. Her mother referred to it as a park forest because it was heavy with trees and underbrush but had trails, benches, and pick nick tables scattered everywhere.

"Just be careful ok?"

"I will!" Kagome promised and then went upstairs to change into some jogging shorts, an old t-shirt, and some appropriate foot wear. With her phone in her pocket and music player in hand, she headed downstairs.

Kagome poked her head into the living room and saw her mom sitting down drinking some tea.

"I'll be home before dark," Kagome promised.

"Ok. Be safe. Love you," Mrs. Higurashi replied to her daughter.

"Love you too," Kagome replied and headed out the door.

She put in her headphones and got jogging. Kagome usually jogged after school unless something more important needed her attention. With the August weather getting colder each day she wouldn't be able to complete her normal routine so she wanted to take every chance she got. After about fifteen minutes of running, the bridge that led across a river and into the park was right in front her. That's also when she heard someone calling her name from behind. Slowing down she looked over her shoulder and regretted doing so when she saw him.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo called, running at a fast rate to catch up to her.

Kagome stopped and put on a fake smile. "Hi Hojo."

What the heck is he doing here?!

"What are you doing here?" she asked nice as she could.

"Well I was headed home from doing some jogging myself when I saw you. Do you run here often?"

"Actually I'm headed into the park," she said hoping that he was one of those people that believed the rumors about wild dogs.

"Really? Mind if I come with you?"

Inside Kagome screamed no but on the outside she shrugged and said, "If you want."

"Cool," he replied and they started to jog into the park.

The dirt trail made a path for them and as the tree's, bushes, and other vegetation past by.

"So I was trying to find you today," he informed her.

"Oh, really? Sorry I was running errands for a teacher," she lied not daring to ask why he was looking for her.

"Was it Mr. Chueng? He's always asking students to do work for him."

"Yep. File some papers, make some copies, and all that good stuff." Kagome wished she'd stayed home with the kitten.

"So have you heard of that amusement park? The one by..." Kagome zoned out about what Hojo was talking about and chose instead to focus on the nature around her. Occasionally she'd pop back in and say something to delay the inevitable question of whether she wanted to go with him on a date. But eventually Kagome ran out of distractions.

Then came a sudden rustle of bushes.

"So would you-"

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked and stopped jogging.

"What?" Hojo asked, oblivious, and looked around.

There was a snap of a twig and rustling of leaves about five feet up ahead. A brown dog soon exited from the bushes and onto the trail.

"It's just a dog," Hojo observed.

The dog was pretty big though. It's ear pointed straight up and it had a long thin tail. The dog turned and looked at them for a moment. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the dog lowered it's head with ears slightly pushed back, showing its teeth as a growl errupted. It's ears turned down lower, pushed against its skull.

Seeing it's defensive stature Kagome quickly looked down."Hojo, don't look it in the eyes and don't make any quick movements," Kagome silently warned looking at the ground by the dog.

"Are you freaken crazy?" Hojo hissed. "Maybe we can out run it."

"No," Kagome said sternly. The dog would more than likely catch them and attack. If they didn't threaten or challenge it and slowly backed away the dog might leave.

The dog took a few steps forward and barked. Kagome could see Hojo jump and move a few steps back from the corner of her eye. She silently cursed him. The animal took another step and Hojo bolted. The dog charged and Kagome was left with no other choice but to run now. Her white tenna shoes slapped against the dirt as she raced to catch up to Hojo who was only a couple feet in front of her. Her lungs expanded and inhaled and she tried labor er breathing.

As was her luck, her foot went directly into a hole in the path making her lose balance and fall forward. In a last minute maneuver she twisted her body so she landed on her rear with her hands braced behind her on the rough trail. Before Kagome could recover she saw the dog leap toward her, jaws open with teeth exposed. In her eyes it all seemed unreal as time slowed down. In a last resort to protect herself she put her arms in front of her to somewhat block the dog and closed her eyes for the impact.

A loud snarl ripped through the atmosphere and there was a sudden whine. Kagome opened her eyes to see the brown dog lying on its side while a white one towered over him.

The brown dog kicked all four legs to try and push the other dog away. Even attempting to bite. The white dog only snarled back showing its fangs and clacking them together as if he were going to bite. The brown dog whined and exposed its stomach and neck in defeat. Moving off the brown one the white dog barked and the loser ran off with its tail tucked between its legs back into the vegetation.

Kagome watched with wide eyes and waited for bated breath for the next movement. Paralyzed to the spot she landed. The white dog set its eyes on Kagome and she saw the glint of metallic honey.

"Y-you're the dog from yesterday," she whispered still shaken up.

The dog moved towards her and she averted her eyes. He walked right up to her and sniffed. Kagome's heart raced when she felt him exhale and inhale against the skin of her face. She almost jumped out of her skin when he nudged her upper leg with his nose. Kagome finally looked up and the dog sat there looking at her with his drooping ears perked up.

"G-good boy," she said shakily and began to stand up. She looked around.

That good for nothing, non-listening, Hojo took off I guess, she thought.

Kagome looked back down at the dog. "You know you're the first male I've been happy to see all day..."

It almost looked like the dog raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well thank you. If you come back with me I'll give you something to eat. Food?" She started walking. "If you're coming let's go," she called to the dog.

He seemed to be contemplating what to do for a moment before following Kagome home.

...

"I'm home!" Kagome called through the door but didn't enter. She saw Souta come down stairs. "Where's the kitten?

"In the living room. Why?"

"I have a dog with me."

"You brought home more animals?" Souta asked in disbelief. "You're like a magnet for them or something."

"A animal. He just saved me so he's special. I promised him some dinner."

"Whatever you say," Souta muttered and looked behind her. "Whoa! He's a big one."

"Yep. Stay out here boy. I'll be right back. Stay," she said sternly and went into the house.

"Mom can I have a bowl of that meat stew your making?"

"Sure. But dinner's not ready yet." Mrs. Higurashi asked while fulfilling her daughters request.

"I'll explain later. Promise."

"Well ok," Kagome's mom said handing her daughter the bowl of stew.

"Thanks!" Kagome took the stew and blew on it as she made her way back to the front door. "Alright, here you go boy." Kagome opened the door but didn't see the white dog. She frowned. "Here boy!" she called and whistled.

The white dog came bounding up from around the house where the shrine was.

"There you are! I thought you left. Here," she sat down on the steps and put the bowl in front of him.

He sniffed it and looked at her.

"Meat stew. Go ahead and eat, I'll leave you alone." Kagome went back inside to eat her own dinner and explain what had happened to her family.

Her mom forbid her from going into the park again, her grandpa went off to find some sutra's to ward off demon dogs, and Souta thought she'd found the coolest dog ever. When dinner was done with she went back outside and saw the bowl was licked clean and the dog was still there.

"Hey! You liked it huh?" There was a cold gust of wind that made goose bumps rise on her arms. The sun was setting and the warmth it provided was leaving with it.

"Hm… If you come inside I'll give you another helping. And it's warmer in here! How 'bout it?" Kagome picked up the bowl and held the door open. "Come on," she urged.

The dog tentatively inched forward and into the house. Kagome closed the door behind them and led him up to her room.

"You can sleep here tonight and I'll let you go in the morning. If you want to go anyways." She made a bed on the floor of extra blankets and pillows.

The white dog looked at her and his nose seemed to keep twitching as he took in the scents.

"I'll be back. I'll get you another bowl and then I'll go take a shower." Kagome left the room only to return with another bowl of stew as promised. Setting it down in front of the dog she grabbed her pajamas and left the room to take a shower. When she came back the dog was laying on the bed she had made for him with his eyes opened and alert.

She picked up the empty bowl and placed it on her desk. As a yawn escaped her mouth she laid down on her bed exhausted.

"Night boy." She yawned again and turned off the lights before flopping onto her own bed and fell asleep watching the white dog.

...

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

Kagome woke up and pushed the covers off her body. She stretched out and felt the soreness of her rear and the bruises forming on her hands.

"Ouch," she commented out loud observing her scratched up palms.

She looked in the corner of the room where the dog had slept but only found on empty disheveled bed. The next thing she saw was her bedroom door was open so she quickly jumped up and went to investigate. She flew down the steps and into the living room scouting for the dog.

"Hey Souta," Kagome asked when she saw him come out of the kitchen. "Have you seen that white dog?"

"He's in the kitchen with mom," Souta answered.

"He's not causing any trouble is he?"

"Nope. I was down here and he came down the steps so I let him outside and back in."

The dog in question came into the room and sat next to Kagome.

"I could have sworn I closed my door..." Kagome reached down and petted the dog. "I'll be back," she told her brother before retreating back up the stairs to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater. When she returned she saw her grandpa and the dog staring at each other.

"Whats up with the starring contest?" Kagome whispered to her brother.

"Gramps is trying to show him who's the alpha around here," Souta whispered back. "But honestly I think the dog's winning."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Males, she scoffed.

"Oh I think she's back let me get her for you," Kagome's mother said and came out of the kitchen holding the house phone. "Kagome! Eri is on the phone for you."

Kagome walked to her mother and took the phone still watching the male competition.

"Hey Eri," Kagome greeted.

"Hey! Why didn't you answer your cell phone yesterday?"

"My cell phone?" Kagome tried to remember where it was and smacked her forehead. It must have dropped out of her pocket when she fell in the park. "Lost it. Let's all meet tomorrow at that fast food place. I need to talk to you guys."

"Ok. But did you see Hojo yesterday? We tried to send him on a wild goose chase on the roof so you could get away."

Kagome scowled. So that's why he came to the roof!

"Yeah I did, but I'll explain in detail when I see you. Thanks for your help," Kagome said sincerely. It wasn't her friends fault she had some of the worst luck.

"Your welcome. So I'll see you tomorrow at...1:00 o'clock?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye!"

Kagome hung up the phone. "Mom I lost my cell phone in the park and I'm going to go get it."

"Kagome! You can't go back there!" Mrs. Higurashi gaped.

"It's ok." Kagome thought of a way to convince her mom. "What if I took the dog?"

Her mother contemplated this for a moment. "Fine. But make it quick. No dilly dallying."

"No problem. Come on boy," Kagome called to the dog when she was at the front door.

Kagome's grandpa smirked. "Go ahead and go with her," he urged mockingly.

The dog growled at him.

"Hey Gramps, I think I saw a demon in that old storage shed," Souta said while drinking a glass of juice.

Kagome's grandpa looked away. "No demon will enter this shrine while I'm still alive!" he announced and hobbled off.

The dog seemed to smirk and trotted towards Kagome proudly, glancing back at the old man to rub in the loss.

Kagome opened the door to let the dog go first. "Aren't we a little too proud about winning against an old man?" Kagome snickered.

The dog only gave her a side glance.

...

"Found it!" Kagome announced and held up her cell phone. "It flew a good distance from where I fell..."

Kagome had been looking for the damn thing for almost a half an hour. Who knows how it had landed in a pile of weeds off the trail.

"Let's go boy," she told the white dog.

They started heading home and as they crossed the bridge over the river Kagome saw the one person she didn't want to. The boy turned his head and came towards Kagome.

"Hey! Kagome!" Hojo called and ran up to them.

The dog growled.

"Be good," Kagome ordered. "Hi Hojo." Today, Kagome was not up to acting fake. "What do you want?"

Hojo slowed down when he saw the dog. "I just wanted to apologize about...yesterday... I was about to go to your house and make sure you were ok. You are ok right?"

Kagome softened a bit. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hojo sighed in relief. "I'm glad." He looked at the dog. "When did you get a dog?" He reached out to pet the dog but jerked back his hand when the white dog snapped at him.

"Bad dog!" Kagome scorned. "Sorry Hojo he doesn't like strangers I guess. He's not actually mine."

"O-oh," Hojo replied holding his hand. "Ok well I'll see you around." Hojo waved and started jogging away.

Kagome squatted down next to the dog and petted him. "That was unnecessary... but thank you."

...

"I swear if Hojo asks us were you are today I'm gonna stick it to him," Ayumi slammed her locker. "He calls himself a man!"

"Calm down," Kagome replied. "Its all over now. I forgave him so lets change the topic."

Even though she had told her friends yesterday about Hojo leaving her in the forest when the wild dog had attacked they were still angry. None the less Kagome had made them promise to keep quiet about it.

The girls walked to lunch and upon entering Kagome saw Sesshoumaru surrounded with his crowd of fans as he stood in line.

"Geez, he's like a celebrity," Eri commented seeing the same thing.

The girls took their seats at their regular lunch table.

"Look who's hanging on his arm," Yuka nodded towards the scene.

The person in question was Kikyo, she considered herself queen of the school, and she was-unfortunately-Kagome's first cousin.

"I really don't see how you guys are related sometimes," Ayumi commented. "At first glance your definitely related by looks but when you see the two of you personality wise-"

"Polar opposites," Yuka finished.

Sesshoumaru looked right at Kagome and she held his gaze. He was a cocky guy for sure.

"Hey Kagome," Eri said.

Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru's eyes and looked at her friend. "What?"

"I just got a text that Hojo has tickets and is coming this way."

Kagome scowled. "Oh for the love of-! I'll see you guys later." She packed up her lunch and fled to the girl's bathroom.

She sent a message to Eri as she stood in the restroom.

I'll be on the roof. DO NOT tell him.

Her phone vibrated a second later and she read the message from Eri:

Gotcha.

The cell again vibrated and saw it was a text Yuka:

Let him down gently!

Another message came from Ayumi:

Crush is little self-centered ego!

Kagome laughed at the messages and didn't bother to reply. She peered out of the bathroom and maneuvered herself through the hallways and up the stairs to the roof. She could practically hear the spy music playing in her head.

Opening the door to the roof she saw a guy laying there with his eyes closed. It was none other then-

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said out loud.

"Running again?" he replied, keeping his eyes closed.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "I'm going to reject him again. Not that it's any of you business."

"Hn."

"What about you? Weren't you just downstairs with your fans?" Kagome moved toward him slowly and decided to take a seat on the cement ground beside the aggravating guy.

"Hn. I told them to leave and they would not so I excused myself and came here."

"So you're on the run too huh? Well that's one thing we have in common," Kagome rested her head in her hand.

Sesshoumaru leaned up and looked her in the eye. "I do not run from anyone," he stated coldly.

Kagome put her hands out in front of her. "Nothing to be ashamed of, us teenage girls can be quite scary."

He made a deep vibration of noise and glared at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" she giggled and when she settled down after a few minutes she asked, "So do you come here for lunch all the time?"

"Yes," he answered.

Kagome nodded and took out her lunch. "Have you eaten?"

"No. The food here is not very appetizing. I wait until I get home."

"What where you in line for then?"

Sesshoumaru held up a bottle of water.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Oh... But you could just pack a lunch ya know."

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Here," she put her lunch between them. "You can have some of mine."

Sesshoumaru raised a thin black eyebrow at it.

"It's not a gourmet meal but its better than the food down there," Kagome explained motioning with her finger the cafeteria two stories below.

"I thought you only took care of animals," he stated staring at her somewhat intensely.

"Well you've growled at me already and you remind me of a dog I recently found so I could label you as an animal if you would like," she teased.

"Hn." He reached down and took a rice ball.

Kagome realized she was watching for his reaction when he took a bite . "So?" she asked.

"It is acceptable."

She rolled her eyes again. "Your pickier than any animal I've ever met," she scoffed and took a bite herself.

"Your hands."

Kagome cocked her head in confusion and looked at her hands.

"Oh," she replied with food still in her mouth. She finished chewing. "I fell and scratched them while jogging."

"You jog in November?"

Kagome smiled up at the clear blue sky as she answered him. "I like the numbing feeling running can give you. Plus it feels nice to stretch my muscles out. the weather is just another obstacle."

There was a moment of silence after she answered.

"You have a piece of rice on the side of your mouth," he stated suddenly.

Kagome took the napkin she had and wiped both sides of her mouth. "Gone?"

He reached over and licked the corner of her lips. "Yes."

Kagome blushed. "W-what d-did you just..."

Sesshoumaru smirked and chuckled.

Right, he's a big ladies man, she thought.

"Don't play with me. Unlike your fan base I won't enjoy it. I also won't hesitate to hit you," she threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied now grinning.

...

Kagome carried a box of heavy papers Mrs. Nakano had ordered Kagome to deliver to the office.

She really does hate me.

But today she didn't mind all that much. Concentrating on the box's weight rather than what Sesshoumaru had just done to her on the roof was a releif.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and came face to face with Hojo.

What was with this guy? It was just pissing her off now.

"I'm kinda busy Hojo," Kagome said. The box in her hands wasn't getting any lighter with her just standing there.

"This will only take a second. It's like fate that we would meet now huh? Alone at last."

Fate has its sick jokes too I suppose, Kagome thought distastefully.

Kagome's arms were getting tired and she could feel the box slipping.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the amusement park," Hojo held up to tickets for her to see. "The one I was talking about the other day."

"Hojo I can't go-"

Suddenly the heavy wait of the box dissapeared and an arm hooked a firm grip around Kagome's waist. She felt someones face settle into the crook of her neck.

"She is otherwise occupied," a deep voice stated beside her so close his breath tickled her ear.

Sesshoumaru?

"Do not mess with what is mine again," Sesshoumaru growled and the threat in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Reviewing what he had just said in her mind Kagome came out of the surprised stupor.

"Wait a minute! What is yours?!" Kagome asked in outrage. She wasn't some toy for heaven's sake!

"What the hell are you-" The rest of her sentence was muffled by a pair of lips on her own.

From the corner of her eye she saw Hojo retreat. Kagome didn't want to focus on the way the kiss felt. How it pulsated an electric current feelign through her whole body. No, she pushed away Sesshoumaru-or rather Sesshoumaru backed away.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagome yelled at him. Her blush was now just a testament of how angry she was.

"He'll leave you alone now."

"I didn't need you to help me. And I am not anyones! I am not a toy Sesshoumaru, and I will not be treated like one," she seethed and gave him a cold stare.

She saw the box of papers being balanced in the palm of his hand. Kagome jerked it out of his grasp finding strength in her anger and quickly walked away in the direction of the office.

...

AN: Hi :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

Kagome laid on her back in the soft grass near the bridge that passed over a river. It's green color was slowly fading from the winter cold but it still felt soft. The almost silent sounds of the river moving made everything seem so calm as the wind whirled around her, creating a chill. Kagome was glad she had on her sweat shirt and fake fur boots. The white dog laid down beside her resting it's large head on it's paws. He had been coming regularly everyday to visit but he hadn't tried to sleep in the house again. According to Souta he only came before Kagome got home from school. She reached a hand out and petted him on the head.

"I think I was too hard on Sesshoumaru," she said out loud. It had become a normal thing to talk to this dog.

The dog lifted it's head up to gaze at her.

"I mean he was just trying to help me out after all... But what did he expect? You don't just kiss someone so easily." Kagome frowned. "And the whole my territory thing just caught me off guard. In my defense he's a bit of a womanizer though."

The dog growled.

"Either your growling because you agree with me or you think I shouldn't assume things." Kagome looked at him. "Ya know, sometimes I think you can actually understand me." She smiled when he wagged his tail.

"I need to find a name for you. I've just been calling you boy. How about...Lucky?"

The dog crinkled its nose.

"Snowy?"

The dog shook its head in a sneeze.

"Fluffy? Marshmellow? Goldy?" Kagome joked.

The dog jumped up and started walking away across the grass twards the direction of her house.

"Hey! I was just kidding! I'll just stick to calling you boy!" she called after the dog but he didn't stop. "Wait for me!"

Kagome pushed herself up and jogged to catch up with the nameless dog.

...

"Kagome! Is it true?" Eri asked.

Kagome closed her locker and looked at her friend curiously. "Is what true?"

"That your dating Sesshoumaru! What else?" Yuka piped in.

"Its all over the school," said Ayumi.

"What?!" Kagome shouted utterly lost on what was happening.

"Hojo told everyone that Sesshoumaru kissed you yesterday and that you guys had a date planned this weekend," Eri explained.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered in shock. "Listen guys, what happened was-"

"There's my favorite cousin!" Kikyo put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Excuse me I have to have a word with Kagome," Kikyo informed Kagome's friends and rudely ushered Kagome towards the halls.

"Is it true you and Sesshoumaru are dating?" Kikyo asked blatantly.

"No! Its not true at all!" Kagome protested.

Kikyo smirked and let go of Kagome's shoulders coming to a stop by a window in the hall. "As I thought. Nothing but lies and rumors. I should have known the only reason Sesshoumaru would talk to you was probably to ask where his classes were." Kikyo gave a shrill laugh.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "What exactly are you implying?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and flipped her long black hair. "Well come on, you're not anything special. Compared to me your just so plain. Sesshoumaru needs a girlfriend with beauty, class, and a high social status. In other words, everything you're not."

"And you think you fit that role?" Kagome asked trying to restrain the urge to slap Kikyo across the face. "What about Inuyasha?"

That was another thing. Kikyo already had a boyfriend, but she was always looking to upgrade to something better that would boost her popularity.

"What about him? He's constantly doting on me hand and foot. More like a butler than a boyfriend. And of course I fit that role," Kikyo replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So I suggest you run along and stop spreading lies. Not even in your dreams could you have someone like him."

"For your information I didn't take an interest in Sesshoumaru. He took one in me," Kagome stated, liking the way her cousins eyes became sharp and narrowed. "I won't stand here and be threatened by you Kikyo. I've been dealing with that self-centered, blimp inflated ego of yours since we were in grade school, but I will not deal with it now!" Kagome kept her voice down so she wouldn't attract attention.

Kagome had memories of Kikyo purposely going after boys she had liked just for fun. The real reason Kagome learned as she got older was Kikyo found much pleasure in vexing people, men and women alike.

That's right, Kagome thought.

Kagome was not the only one Kikyo had targeted. Whenever a girl had something better Kikyo then instantly wanted it and would do most anything to get it only to throw it away when the next upgrade came along. Always taunting and teasing ex-boyfriends when they were in a new relationship.

It was a sick selfish game.

Kagome was proud as she stared into her angry eyes that she had made Kikyo lose her cool composed face.

Kikyo realized her falter and recovered herself. "Watch the boundaries you over step cousin. The enemies you'll make will not be merciful," Kikyo sneered.

"Hey Kikyo!" Inuyasha called and came towards the two cousin's interupting their conversation. "I've been looking for yo-"

Kikyo pulled Inuyasha to her for a kiss and then quickly let him go, giving Kagome a smirk before walking away.

Kagome felt like puking at the scene.

Inuyasha stood there dazed before bounding off to follow her. "Wait up Kikyo!"

Kagome stood there staring at the retreating couple feeling hate towards her cousin and pity for her childhood friend Inuyasha.

"It seems my half-brother has a rather bad taste in females," came a deep voice next to Kagome.

She turned and found Sesshoumar leaning against the wall beside her. It seemed he just popped up every where now.

"Hm," was Kagome's reply until she realized what he had said. "Brother?" she turned to look at him. "Inuyasha's your brother?"

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected.

With the silence Kagome did a comparison of the two half-brothers. Inuyasha was shorter, and less muscular. Not to mention he had blue eyes and had cut his silver white hair ear length short and styled. The only reason he had done it was because Kikyo had mentioned something about liking guys with short hair.

"What a small strange world this is," Kagome mumbled. Then Kagome remembered something. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. In hindsight it was rude of me, you were just trying to help."

"I didn't take it to heart."

She looked back at him. "I'm also sorry those rumors were started about us being a couple. It's ridiculous how things spread so fast. I'll be sure to set everyone straight."

"No need."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"I had planned to make you my girlfriend yesterday but it seemed I had angered you."

Kagome blushed. "W-what?"

He smirked and leaned in closer. "I told the bothersome guy yesterday, not mess with what was mine."

Kagome took a few steps back before she realized he had carolled her against the wall somehow.

"And I intend to make you just that," he whispered into her ear.

...

In the end Kagome had incoherently mumbled some lame excuse about the bell ringing for class and dashed away.

All day she was asked about the rumors and at first she'd set them straight. But as the day went on she either didn't answer at all or shrugged. Her mind was too distracted with what Sesshoumaru had said. Even while she pedaling home she was still pondering it.

A flash of white caught her eye and she slowed to a stop to see the white dog heading in the opposite direction of her house. Kagome pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. Usually the dog would already be at her house.

Curious, she followed him a good distance away. After about five minutes of tailing the dog she found herself staring at a white mansion guarded by tall pointed, iron gates. Behind the gates were thick and very large shrubbery that blocked the view of what was on the other side completely. The white dog did not turn down the sidewalk but trotted up to the center of the gate were there was no shrubbery but a driveway that led up to the over-sized house. He then slipped his body through the narrow space between the bars of the iron gate on to the lush green grass of the mansion. Kagome watched in shock as he jogged in the direction of the side of the house but lost her view as he passed behind some flower bushes.

Was this where the dog lived? Kagome wondered to herself. She had assumed he was just a stray because of a lack of a collar.

Kagome pushed swung her legs off her bike and crossed the street to walk up to the gates. As she stood there trying to get a better look of where the dog had a gone someone interrupted.

"Can I help you?" A female voice boasted from the intercom to Kagome's left. Surprised, she jumped back from the gate.

"Um." Did she really want to know if the dog lived here? Kagome looks at the intercom and bit her lip.

Yes, she did.

She pressed the green button on the intercom system and spoke into it. "Yes you can. I'm here to talk with the owner about a missing dog."

"One moment." A few minutes went by before the iron gates moved open and the woman spoke again. "Please move to the front door."

Kagome pushed her bike along the red brick path up to the mansion's front doors. They were white with golden knobs and Kagome hesitated before ringing the door bell. She could hear the muffled ding-dong sound ring inside.

An older man answered the door and held it open for her without saying a word. Never the less Kagome thanked him and entered timidly.

The wooden floors were shining and the room was tinted a yellow from the sunlight and hanging chandelier.

"You wanted to talk to the owner about a dog?" A male voice called.

Kagome turned to see a man with a pony tail full of long white silver hair and eyes that were chillingly blue.

Does everyone have that color hair now? Kagome thought.

"Yes." She bowed. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Sorry to intrude."

"Please stand up, there is no need for such formalities. I am InuTaisho, the owner. You may call me Taisho."

Taisho?

Kagome was about to ask if he was related to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha when he spoke again.

"Please come to the living room and we'll talk about this dog."

Kagome quietly followed him into a big room with a flat screen television and luxurious looking black leather couches. The walls were painted a soft beige and trimming on the bottom a deep marron red. Kagome immediately recognized the woman sitting in a love seat.

"Izayoi?" Kagome asked moving closer to her.

The woman in question looked up making her long black hair move across her pale skin. "Kagome?" The woman got up from her seat and hugged Kagome tight. Then took a step back to look at her. "I haven't seen you since you were small! Look how pretty you've become!"

"Its been a long time," Kagome agreed.

She was Inuyasha's mother. Kagome would see her a lot when playing at the park or at Inuyasha's house when she was younger.

"Did you move into a different house? I don't remember ever being here when I was younger."

"Ah yes. We moved the summer before you entered high school."

"Oh," Kagome said in understanding.

That made sense. Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship had started to deteriorate before that summer.

"Looks like you two already know each other," Taisho stated with a smile.

"Kagome and Inuyasha used to play together when they were little. She's Kikyo's cousin."

"Ah," he replied and gave Kagome a once over. "I can see the resemblance. Please, make yourself comfortable. Any friend of my wife's is a friend of mine." Taisho took his own seat with his wife on the love seat while Kagome sat diligently in a cushioned chair to their left.

"What brings you for a visit?" Izayoi asked.

"Oh well, a white male dog with sort of gold eyes has been frequently visiting my house. I saw him enter on to your property so I was wondering if he belonged to you."

Taisho's eye brows shot up. "Yes, he is...ours," he replied slowly.

"I'm leaving now," came a deep voice.

Kagome turned her head to see Sesshoumaru coming down a flight of stairs.

Upon seeing her, he raised a single eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru," his father addressed him, "have you met Kagome? She's a friend of your brothers."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am acquainted with her."

"She came here to talk about a white dog that often visits her home." He seemed to draw out the last part of the sentence and put importance on it.

"But he's no trouble at all, in fact my family enjoys his company," Kagome explained. "He actually saved me when I was attacked by a wild dog in the park."

Now the shock showed on Taisho's face clearly. "Really now? He's not one for strangers." His eyes flickered to Sesshoumaru for enough time to make contact.

"Well he does growl at other men sometimes when we're walking together and he only seems to tolerate my grandfather I suppose."

Taisho chuckled. "Would you like to stay for dinner Kagome? I would love to hear more about what our dog does while he's in your company."

"I'd be happy to join you," Kagome accepted with a smile. "Please excuse me while call my mom to tell her I'll be staying."

Taisho nodded and Kagome left the room to make the phone call. When she returned she could feel the tension in the room like she had come into a sauna. By the looks of it, Sesshoumaru and his father seem to be the source. Kagome took her seat again flickering her eye's between the two males.

"Sesshoumaru, weren't you leaving to go somewhere?" Taisho asked like he was challenging him.

"It would be rude to leave, now that we have a guest father," Sesshoumaru grinded out.

Kagome would have interrupted and told Sesshoumaru he could leave but decided she rather not speak to him while he was having a stare down with his father.

"What is his name?" she directed the question to Izayoi.

Izayoi cocked her head quizically.

"The dog," Kagome explained. "Up until now I've just called him 'boy'." It would be nice to finally put a name to the dog.

Izayoi looked at both males before looking at Kagome. "Ah, of course..." Her lips pursed together in a thin line. "His name is..."

"His name is Sesshoumaru," Taisho answered while still looking at his son. Then he turned to look at Kagome with a kind smile. "We adopted him from a shelter and the dog resembled my son in looks and personality so much we named him Sesshoumaru Jr."

Sesshoumaru growled and glared at his father intensely.

"See!" Taisho pointed and chuckled.

"He does resemble the dog," Kagome agreed. Now that Taisho had pointed it out the dog was very much like Sesshoumaru except that Kagome didn't have trouble being around the dog.

The older man that had let Kagome into the house, came back into the room. "Dinner is ready."

Tashio slapped his hands together. "Shall we continue this talk in the dining room then?"

They all stood and made their way into the other room. Kagome felt very out of place here. Not only in the beautiful expensive house but among it's very élite owners. Compared to them Kagome was plain and ordinary. She could hear Kikyo's words bouncing around her mind and quickly thought of something else.

"Will Inuyasha be joining us?" Kagome asked.

"No he's out with Kikyo," Izayoi retorted.

"So Kagome do you go to the same school as my sons?" Taisho inquired.

"Yes I do."

"How is Sesshoumaru? Cold and ant-isocial?" Taisho grunted as Izayoi elbowed him in the ribs.

Water was poured into crystal classes and Kagome rejected the offered wine and champagne. The food was set in front of them as they talked.

"Actually he's really popular." Kagome thanked the person who sat down her plate. "Especially with the girls at our school."

"Not all the girls," Sesshoumaru interjected and Kagome caught his glance.

She assumed that was meant for her and ignored it.

"Well he is his father's son," Taisho said with pride earning a warning look from his wife. He cleared his throat. "So Kagome please tell us how you first found our dog."

Kagome told them about the guys in the alley, then about the time she was saved, and a few funny moments here and there. By the time she was done dinner was finished and they were back in the living room having dessert, expect Sesshoumaru who claimed he didn't like sweets.

"Well your stories certainly explain where the dog has been going. He leaves constantly, and at first we were worried, but he always comes back," Taisho smirked at his son.

"Perhaps one of these days he won't," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Maybe we're just not the right owners for him. It only takes one person," Taisho countered and the two were again at a stand still. Sesshoumaru cold and angry. Taisho cocky and mocking.

Kagome took a bite of the chocolate cake she had been handed and looked at Izayoi for an explanation for the situation.

"Men," Izayoi shrugged with a sweet smile.

...

AN: Kagome sure is getting close to the truth huh?

R&R with your questions, comments, etc.!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

*I do not own Inuyasha or its characters*

...

"Thank you for the dinner," Kagome bowed.

"Come back any time dear," Izayoi replied leaning into her husbands shoulder as he put an arm around her.

"Sesshoumaru please escort Kagome home. It's too dark for a young lady like herself to be walking home alone."

"That's not necessary."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome and like that, it was final.

Kagome waved to the couple as she left with Sesshoumaru, the last person she wanted to be alone with.

"Sorry you had to walk me home," she apologized.

"Hn."

He seemed to be in deep in thought and Kagome left him alone. The sound of their footsteps and the occasional clink of her bike were the only noises in the quiet night. Kagome tried to think of something to say but whatever she came up with sounded strange to say in this moment. Kagome sighed and noticed the white cloud of mist come from her breath. It was getting colder and colder each day. Yellow street lights that lined the sidewalk guided them.

They took a left turn and Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why do you wear gold contacts?" Kagome suddenly blurted out looking straight ahead down the street.

The question seemed to get Sesshoumaru's attention because he looked down at her.

"Well I mean your father and brother-half brother," she corrected herself, "have blue eyes but you have gold. I was just kinda wondering why you hid your's."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and smirked. "I do not were contacts. This is my real eye color."

Kagome couldn't help but gape and lean her face up close to his to study the eyes in question. Unknowingly falling into his trap.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on the back of her head and brought his lips down upon her slightly parted mouth. Kagome was startled at first at the realization of what was happening. She gripped his upper arm to push away but he held firm. Kagome slowly relaxed into the kiss. If it had been anyone else would she have struggled more?

It's not like I can push him away anyways...,she thought, trying hard not to feel how enjoyable the kiss felt.

His thin lips moved slowly over hers. The gentleness in the kiss made it feel like a soft caress.

She shivered when he trailed a hand down her arm and when he pulled away she was feeling a sense of loss.

"Good night," he replied and started to walk away.

Kagome tuned back into reality and whipped her head around. Just a few feet away stood the shrine and her home. She looked back to yell a thanks but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

A thought popped into her head. How did he know where I lived?

She hadn't really given any directions since she herself had been too busy thinking and talking.

Real eye color huh? she thought curiously.

An image of the white dog subconsciously popped into her mind.

...

This is ridiculous, Kagome thought. I must be losing it.

It had been two days since the Tuesday night where Sesshoumaru had walked her home and kissed her. However her mind was not blurred with embarrassment or other feelings about the second kiss, but racing the suspicion. It was now Friday and with Kagome already finishing the school day, it was the start of winter break. She was walking her bike to the grocery store to fetch some things for dinner but her mind strayed towards Sesshoumaru as she walked on.

He looked and acted like the white dog. Then again, Taisho had pointed that out. But whose eyes were naturally gold? That was just odd.

Not to mention how he had known where she had lived. But perhaps Kagome had somehow led them without saying anything. Sesshoumaru was good at reading body language...

It's all one big coincidence, she tried to tell herself.

No way was she going to be sent to some loony bin because she had thoughts about someone being able to transform into a dog. Even though Kagome told herself all this she couldn't help but be extra observant anytime the white dog came for a visit or she caught sight of Sesshoumaru the past few days of school.

A loud honk from a car next to her made Kagome stop and look to her left. It hadn't been directed towards her but at the traffic the driver was stuck in. Kagome kept walking but realized as she glanced around that she was no where near the store at all! Somehow she had wandered past the store and into a place she didn't even recognize.

Kagome face palmed and groaned. Her and her stupid over thinking. She turned her bike around and walked back the way she had come. Nothing looked remotely familiar as she went on though. She stopped at an alley and on the other side of the long narrow passage she could recognize a bright candy store sign she stopped by once in awhile.

The more rational side of Kagome said not to go down the barley lite alley. But the other side of Kagome just wanted to get home. So she headed down the alley intent on getting to the other side.

The place was filthy with trash and who knew what else. It felt damp which only decreased the temperature.

Halfway there, she reasssureed herself as she took another step.

A loud bark echoed through the alley making her jump in surprise. Kagome whipped around to see the white dog.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

The dog pushed against her legs with his head with so much force Kagome started to move forward toward the end of the alley.

"H-hey! What's wrong boy?" she asked.

"Hey I think he went down here!" a voice yelled from the way Kagome had entered.

"We'll get that damn mutt!" another shouted.

There were footsteps and Kagome saw four guys come down the alley. The white dog growled fiercely and flashed its teeth at them. He stood protectively in front of Kagome.

"Ah," Kagome didn't know what to make of the situation. "Is there a reason your chasing my dog?" Kagome tried to sound stern but she and the dog were out numbered here.

"What? You think that thing is your dog?" the biggest guy asked.

"Sesshoumaru has an owner," a blonde guy and his spiky white haired friend laughed.

The dog growled and clacked it's teeth.

"Just get out of here girl. This has nothing to do with you," said a lean guy cracking his knuckles. "Run along."

They wanted to beat up the dog? she thought in outrage.

"I can't allow you to harm an animal! Just leave him alone!" Kagome shouted and stepped next to the white dog in her own protective stance.

"Stupid bitch, get out of here!" A hand came out towards her and she went to put her arms out and turn her face away.

The blow never came but instead there was a crunching noise and a gasp of pain from someone. The sound was similar to twigs being snapped. It made Kagome open her eyes to see a very tall man, holding the thrown hand.

"Hitting something that belongs to me would not be a smart choice," the voice threatened and gripped the lean guy's fist harder.

The cracking sound could be heard again and the lean man gave another gasp of pain as he was forced onto his knees.

The coldness of the voice and and the long silver hair made Kagome gasp.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.

He gave her a side glance before returning to the men in front of him.

"Jinks!" The bigger guy called to his friend.

"So demon mutt comes out finally!" The spiky white haired mocked.

D-demon mutt? Kagome mentally stuttered and looked around to see the white dog was gone. Am I hallucinating right now?

"Leave. Now." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome couldn't tell who it was meant for but she was frozen in place.

"No way!" the lean guy spoke getting back to his feet. "We came for revenge and we're gonna get it!" He threw a fist towards Sesshoumaru who blocked it and hit back right aross the jaw with unhuman speed.

Their was a sudden blast of neon yellow radiating from the spiky haired guy and Kagome noticed his face suddenly had tattoos of jagged yellow markings coming from the side of his eyes and on his neck.

"Get him Tonka!" The blonde cheered on with a malicious smile.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome around the waist as a bright orb of yellow was thrown from Tonka's hand, directly at them. Kagome looked back and noticed the ball of yellow had left a very large indent in the cement ground.

What the hell is going on?! she thought.

Sesshoumaru jumped back further and placed Kagome behind a garbage disposal unit were she crouched down.

"Stay here," he ordered and then disappeared.

There were more blasts and then grunts and moans of pain. Kagome did not dare peek out at the scene. Her mind was swirling with plausible explanations. Suddenly, everything got quiet and Kagome crouched further into the alley wall as she heard footsteps. Sesshoumaru stood before her again. He held out a hand that she nervously took and helped her back onto her feet.

"Are you unharmed?" he asked looking over her.

"I-I'm fine," she replied. "I think anyways... So um, yeah. Either I'm having a very odd dream or...I'm not sure what the other choice is actually."

"This is not a dream," he answered for her.

"Then what the hell is going on then?!" she shouted suddenly.

"You will not believe me but I am a demon," he said cautiously watching her intently. "I myself and my family are Inu demons. The people who attacked me where also demons."

"B-but I thought demons were supposed to be ugly and super evil looking. Like lots of sharp teeth or horns," Kagome stated.

"There are demons like that," he agreed. "But most are good-natured in this time period. Near the end of the Feudal Era demons and other creatures on the verge of losing existence started to disguise themselves as humans so we would not be hunted down and killed any longer."

She pointed at him. "And you said your family were demons."

Sesshoumarun nodded. "My father, mother, and I are full-blooded demons. Inuyasha is half-demon, a hanyou, since his mother his fully human."

Kagome recollected a memory from her childhood.

"He doesn't happen to have small white dog ears when he's in his normal form does he?" she squeaked.

"He does."

"Oh my god it's true." Kagome gripped his arm for support. "When me and Inuyasha were kids he showed me a 'trick' were he could give himself dog ears. I was too young to even think it was strange. I only thought they were the cutest thing ever."

"Now you know our secret. I must ask that you keep it hidden."

"Y-yeah of course! I don't think anyone will ever believe me anyways..." she muttered and thought more about what he said when their was a groan from behind him. "Can we talk more about this somewhere else?"

"Hn."

He grabbed her bike and pushed it over the unmoving bodies. Kagome took the handles and looked back.

"Are they...?"

"No. Only unconscious," he replied. "I held back because you were present."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she openly gaped at him. "You call that holding back?!" She pointed to the grown men laying on the ground with blood puddled under them.

"I could have killed them." He smirked as they started walking.

Kagome snapped her mouth closed and followed him; mentally making a list of questions she wanted ask.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat on a bench at the local park. It was deserted and dimly lit with lights. A place that could work as romantic or as a horror story depending on the atmosphere of the situation.

For Kagome it was a quiet place to take in everything that had just happened to her. In a short amount of time Kagome's knowledge of the world had both shattered and expanded, all at the same time. She had learned there were many different creatures and many breeds and types of demons. Not to mention the powers and rankings they held. Like Sesshoumaru's father and mother, who had been the Lord and Lady of Western Japan during the Feudal Era.

"Wow," Kagome breathed in astonishment.

Sesshoumaru kept silent.

Kagome had a sudden thought about the white dog. Sesshoumaru hadn't admitted he could change but now she was positive it was him.

"So, full-blooded Inu's can change into dogs?"

He nodded. "Yes. Although what you've seen of me is not my full form," he answered.

The memories played over in her mind and she covered her chest with a gasp with a bright blush. "You watched me get dressed! And you licked me! I feel so violated..." With her suspicions confirmed Kagome glared at the smirking Inu.

"Putting on and taking off a shirt," he corrected. "I did not get the pleasure of seeing you completely unclothed."

Kagome desperately wanted something to throw at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled at the murderous expression on her face.

Looking away Kagome softened lightly. "But thanks... For, ya know, saving my life and all that other stuff. "

He smirked mischievously. "It seems you're in my debt."

She turned to him with wide eyes. "Debt?"

This doesn't sound good..., she thought with a feeling of dread.

"All I ask is that you agree to go accompany me this weekend. My father and his family are going to a home he owns up north for a skiing trip. I am being forced to attend myself," he added the last part with some disdain.

A skiing trip, she thought. Harmless enough.

"I probably don't have the supplies for a skiing trip."

"There is extra gear you may borrow," he explained.

"Ok," she nodded. "If my mother will allow it, I will join you."

"Good. We leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up." He stood up and held out a hand. "Now shall I walk you home?"

Kagome remembered her reason for being out here in the cold in the first place.

"Actually I need to go to the store," she retorted.

"I'll join you."

Kagome shrugged and stood up. "Do what you want."

"In that case..."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome against his chest and brought his slim lips down on hers. The sudden warmth made Kagome shiver but it felt nice compared to chilling winter atmosphere. Sesshoumaru's tongue probed her mouth and Kagome complied stubbornly opening up a bit. She could feel him smile against her lips as they fought for some kind of dominance. Kagome trying to wiggle away and Sesshoumaru trying to taste as much of her as possible.

She jabbed a finger in his chest when they broke away. "When I said 'do what you want' I didn't mean to me."

He flashed her a smile revealing white teeth and a set of fangs. "You should make that clear then."

She frowned at him and his dazzling smile. It only made him look even more handsome then he really was.

Kagome mentally shook herself. "Come on. Let's go to the store," she grumbled and started walking.

Sesshoumaru quickly matched her pace and caught up.

...

Kagome carried the bags inside her house.

"I'm home," she called.

"Hey sis! Have you seen the dog? He didn't come by today," Souta asked looking a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about that mutt. More than likely he's running around causeing trouble," she replied. "Or indecently watching someone undress," she added under her breath.

Souta followed her into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did you get into a fight with dog or something?"

"Let's just say we had an odd bonding moment in which we came to understood one another better," Kagome grindded out.

"Sis, you know we're talking about a dog right?"

Kagome laid her head against the refrigerator with a thud. Even her brother was starting to question her sanity.

"I know," she muttered.

If only it were really that simple..., she thought bitterly.

...

With her red, medium sized suitcase packed and brought down to the living room, she waited for Sesshoumaru. It had been a surprise when her mother had given permission for Kagome to go on such a short notice trip. But then again her mother and Izayoi had always gotten along very well.

Kagome's thoughts were pulled into the past. The days when she was little and played with Inuyasha and Kikyo while their mother's idly watched and talked among themselves.

A knocking sound at the door alerted Kagome someone was here. She pushed herself off the couch to answer it.

Sesshoumaru stood there in a pair of black ski pants and a skin tight green turtleneck.

That lucky shirt...

Kagome immediatley plushed at the wanton thought and didn't meet Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"S-so will we all be riding together?" Kagome blurted turning around to get the luggage.

"No. Inuyasha and his girlfriend are driving in their own car and I told my father we would be doing the same."

Kagome scowled. "Kikyo's coming too?"

"Hn."

"Well this might be a bad time to mention that my mother said no. Sorry maybe some other time." It was an obvious lie but then again Kagome wasn't trying to be convincing.

"Kagome is that Sesshoumaru?" her mother called and came to the door to stand next to her.

"Hi! I'm Kagome's mother Mrs. Higurashi. Please take good care of her on the ski trip. She's very clumsy so nothing too extreme okay?"

Leave it to her mother's good timing.

Sesshoumaru smirked, visibly enjoying Kagome's discomfort. "I will ensure her saftey."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetely. "Well I won't keep you any longer." She hugged Kagome before heading back inside. "Have fun dear!"

Kagome frowned. How was she supposed to have fun with Kikyo's dirty looks and back handed comments directed at her the whole trip? Kagome's self control only went so far.

There might be one less person in the group when we return home, she thought grabbing her suitcase and headed to the waiting car.

"You're driving?" Kagome asked when he pulled out a set of keys.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not unless your a sucky driver," she replied, putting the suitcase in the back seat before sliding in front. "God forbid you drive anything like Inuyasha."

"My driving skills are excellent," he assured starting the car.

"So how long of a drive do we have?"

"About an hour."

"An hour huh?" Kagome tapped her chin. "Up for a game of Twenty Questions?"

...

"Does it have venom?"

"Yes."

"Does it live in Africa?"

"Yes..."

"It's a Black Mamba."

"Come on!" Kagome shouted in disbelief. "You're using some sort of demon magic to cheat aren't you?"

More than an half an hour had passed and they were still playing Twenty Questions. But the way Sesshoumaru was acting it should have been called Ten Questions or Less.

As for Kagome, she usually used up all twenty of her questions before guessing-ending in a fifty-fifty chance of her being right.

"I do not cheat. That is something the weak and desperate partake in," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Kagome was about to speak when something fell on the window. She sat up in the seat to look at the snow flake.

"It's snowing!" Kagome exclaimed. She couldn't help feel like a child as she pressed her face up against her window to see the scenery.

"We'll be there soon," he informed her.

Kagome meekly nodded at his words. They drove in silence for the rest of the time. She didn't mind, she was busy enjoying the scenery laid out before her. Sloping hills full of snow and the flurries of snowflakes flying around. Now and again she say a few cabins and resorts, then the ski slopes where they would be later. Kagome's eye's widened as the car approached a large scale version of a wooden log cabin. Sesshoumaru pulled into the shoveled out driveway and parked the car. Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the vehicle while admiring the house. She turned around and opened the back seat to grab her luggage and followed Sesshoumaru up the short set of stairs. When they entered, the warm air inside greeted them and so did some familiar faces.

Kagome saw Izayoi first, then InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and finally her gaze landed on Kikyo coming out of a hallway.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru! You made it safe and sound!" Izayoi got up and hugged Kagome.

Kikyo's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger. Then, finally, returned to their normal coldness as she walked by Kagome without a word. Her cousin ever so slightly swung her hips and smiled at Sesshoumaru before sitting down next to Inuyasha on a white couch.

"Yep," Kagome replied somewhat distracted.

"Sesshoumaru behaved?" Taisho asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she answered with a smile. "Although he seemed irritated when I accused him of cheating."

"That bastard is always irritated!" Inuyasha interjected.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" Izayoi scolded and then returned to smile at Kagome. "Let me show you to your room."

Kagome nodded and followed Izayoi catching one of Kikyo's signature cold glares.

It would be a long trip...

...

AN: Here it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

Only now did Kagome realize the huge mistake she had made. Whatever voice in her head that had told her "skiing would be easy, you can do it" had straight out lied. The instructor had explained the basics which had seemed simple enough but once Kagome got to actually trying them out she was met with failure and a face full of cold white snow.

Waddling to a bench with her ski's still attached she collapsed on to the seating area exhausted. She stretched the snow goggles away from her face and rested them on her head.

She had successfully made a fool of her self more than she would have liked to.

Kagome scanned the area for the other members of her group who were doing just fine. She watched Sesshoumaru expertly go down a slope swiveling back and forth avoiding other skiers and making snow fly every which way. He came to a sliding stop at the bottom.

Kagome felt snow fly onto her face and glared at whoever had caused it.

She locked eyes with Kikyo, who had come to a sliding stop to purposely slpash Kagome with snow.

What a surprise, she thought sarcastically.

"Enjoying the trip?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but skiing is not my thing."

"Obvisouly," she stated. "Well you should probably head back to the lodge before you hurt yourself."

"No need to pretend to care Kikyo. Nobodies around to see it," Kagome spat wishing her cousin would leave.

"What a sour attitude. You'll never get a guy like that. Honey attracts more flies than vinegar." Kikyo looked towards the bottom of the slope and waved at Sesshoumaru.

He turned his head up to gaze up at them. His eyes found Kagome's first, but she quickly averted the connection.

"Later Kagome!" Kikyo pushed forward and headed down the slope to Sesshoumaru.

She watched as they exchanged a few words and got in line for the ski lift to take them backup. Kagome shook off any unpleasant feelings and got on her feet. She would complete this slope, take the lift back up, and wait in the lodge until everyone was ready to go back.

Her movements mimicked a new born calf just learning to walk, as Kagome's shaky movements took her down the slope. A couple of kids rushed past almost knocking her back onto the hard snow.

Even kids could do this. Her ego was taking some serious injuries.

She finally managed to get down the slope and in line, she was only a few people behind Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"Damn skis!" someone grumbled behind her.

When she turned around she came face to face with Inuyasha.

"Hey there," she greeted.

Inuyasha looked at her and his scowl eased up. "Sorry, I didn't notice you."

"It's ok," she smiled. "having trouble with your skis?"

"Kah, it's a stupid sport anyways," he scoffed.

"You always say that when your not very good," she chuckled.

He smirked. "Still better than you. I saw you coming down the slope. Got a good laugh out of it too."

"Oh really?" She cocked her head and poked him in the chest. "Well when we get back to the top I challenge you to a race!"

Inuyasha had a spark in his eyes at the sound of a challenge. "You're on."

As the two bantered and caught up, a certain Inu watched them with envious eyes.

...

"On your mark, get set, go!" Kagome announced.

They both pushed their sticks into the ground and pushed off to start sliding down the slope.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He was just as bad as she was. "You want me to give you lessons?"

"Ha! I should be the one saying that!" He said back and took the lead.

Kagome leaned forward to gain more speed and landed back at his side. "You can't lose me that easily!"

A couple idly passed them going at a medium speed. Inuyasha and Kagome slowed to a stop and watched them go by.

They broke out in laughter.

"Oh man, what are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-I don't know," she breathed heavily holding her stomache. "Let's agree we suck equally," she held out a gloved hand to him and Inuyasha took it.

"Deal."

"Well let's get to the bottom so we can get back up there." She pointed to the ski lodge.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They started going slow and steady down the hill while they talked.

"Remember when we came here as kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah! I think we were better then," she joked.

"Probably 'cause your dad taught us then. I remember when I wanted to quit but your dad wouldn't let me, all he did was keep encouraging me." Inuyasha smiled but it dropped like his gaze. "Hey, I...I never got to tell you that, I'm sorry about your dad. He was a good man."

Kagome's gaze dropped too at the mention but she raised her head and smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

She noticed they were close to the end of the slope and casually bumped into him and sped ahead. "Tag your it!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you five or something?"

"Catch me if you can!"

Inuyasha sped forward and caught up to bump her back. "Gotcha!"

At the same time Inuyasha bumped her something hit her ski and made her loose her balance. She fell in Inuyasha's direction and tried to grab him for balance but they both tumbled head first down the rest of the slope.

"Ow."She mumbled into the snow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

She rolled herself over to see Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Oh man, are you ok? I didn't mean to-"

He was shoved out of the way and Sesshoumaru's face came into view. He gently took off her goggles and placed his gloved hands on her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Kagome I didn't mean to-" Inuyasha started but was again interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"You could have seriously injured her," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Listen, I didn't mean to do anything. W-we were just messing around."

"I'm fine," Kagome answered and sat upright. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

"You pushed her down the slope. That is not messing around. Think about others when you act," Sesshoumaru lectured.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Your one to talk! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Well I care about her," Sesshoumaru pointed at Kagome who was know standing in astonishment. "If you ever come near her again...," he snarled.

"Try it you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Watch it half breed." He shot an icy glare towards him.

Inuyasha pushed him in the chest and Sesshoumaru grabbed the front of his ski jacket.

Kagome saw blood on the side of Inuyasha's head. "Sesshoumaru stop." When he didn't, Kagome pushed at him, "I said let go of him!"

Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha. His expression made Kagome cringe. One of hate and betrayal. He snapped his head away from them and stomped towards the tree line.

Kagome focused on Inuyasha. "Are you ok? Your bleeding."

"I'm fine," he spat.

Kagome turned back to find Sesshoumaru but he had disappeared. "Well lets get to the lodge to take care of that scratch."

They trecked up to the main building where Kagome got a bandage and tissue to fix up Inuyasha.

"I really didn'tmean to hurt you," Inuyasha mumbled as he sat still in a cushioned wicker chair.

"It wasn't your fault. My ski hit a rock or a branch or something. I'm sorry I dragged you down with me." Kagome but the bandage on. It was much easier to doctor him with his short hair. "All done."

"You always played the mother roll with all of us, even that bastard Sesshoumaru."

She looked at him funny. "He never played with us."

"Sure he did. Don't you remember when-"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled into the lodge looking around frantically. When she saw them she ran to Inuyasha and flung her arms around him. "Are you ok?"

Kagome was surprised at the amount of sincerity in her cousin's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine baby," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the two locked lips.

Soon Taisho and Izayoi showed up to check on all of them.

"Well I think we've all had enough skiing for today. Let's head back," Taisho announced.

Kagome took Taisho to the side away from everyone else. "What about Sesshoumaru?" she questioned. "He disappeared into the forest."

"He'll be back. Sometimes when he's upset he turns into his other form."

Kagome grimaced.

"Trust me, there's nothing out there stronger than him," Taisho patted her on the shoulder.

She nodded but couldn't help looking out at the forest through the lodges's large panel windows.

...

AN: New update. new drama. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: New update. new drama. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dog Days

Chapter 8

...

Dinner made, Kagome grabbed some utensils and made herself a plate of food. Sesshoumaru was still nowhere to be seen.

She had really upset him.

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she sat down at the table with the others.

In the middle of a conversation the front door opened and closed. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen without saying a word or making eye contact.

He came back with a plate of food and filled the empty seat beside Kagome. There might as well still been an empty seat next to her. She wished he would look at her, to see how remorseful she was feeling.

Turning back to her food Kagome caught the smirk on Kikyo's face.

Kagome debated the consequences of her food "accidentally" going from her fork to Kikyo's face.

...

Table cleared and dishes done Kagome found Sesshoumaru was once again missing.

She turned to Izayoi.

"He went to his room," she spoke before Kagome could word the question.

Kagome nodded leaving to Sesshoumaru's room. In front of the wooden door she knocked twice.

She couldn't seem to find the voice to announce herself. If he knew it was her would he even open the door?

While pondering, the door slowly widened to let Sesshoumaru appear.

He gave her a look of indifference but Kagome felt a chill in his gaze.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you." Nervously, Kagome rubbed her arm.

Silence.

"Can I come in?" She pleaded.

He stood still before moving out of the way and going to sit on his bed.

Kagome was getting peeved at the silence. She really hadn't done anything to constitute being ignored like this.

She paced in front of him not wanting to sit with this new jittery energy.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you but I didn't think you would be this angry, and at me no less."

"I'm not angry with you," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome stopped pacing. "Oh really? Then why did you ignore me all through dinner? And avoid me?"

She stared straight at him with her questions.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in irritation. "I am not mad at you," he repeated tersely.

"Then who are you mad at?" Kagome pushed.

"No one. Even if I was, it would be none of your concern anyways." He got up, walked past her and opened the door. "Your apology is accepted. If that's all you want please leave."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

No way in hell was she leaving.

"No," she said simply, taking a defensive stance and crossing her arms.

"Then I'll make you leave."

Kagome frowned. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise," he growled.

Not really thinking about his abnormal strength Kagome stood her ground and said, "Make me then."

He advanced toward her and,caught off guard, Kagome flung herself onto the bed gripping the bars on the backboard.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru sighed exasperatedly.

He took hold of her ankles and pulled. Obviously not using all his strength or Kagome would have been torn away from the bars in a second.

"Stop this foolishness," he ordered.

"No!"

Sesshoumaru settled on the bed with his knees and leaned over Kagome to pull at her hands.

Finally, he pried them off the metal bars and Kagome flipped onto her back to glare at him.

She was breathing hard from the struggle where as Sesshoumaru was indifferent as always.

Kagome's jaw tightened and she started to thrash against him.

"Stop doing that!" She shouted angrily. "If your mad at me just say so, I can take it! Just let me know what the hell is going on in your head!"

She felt his hands tighten around her wrists.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" he demanded in a nasty snarl.

Kagome opened her mouth with a rebuttal and was faced with a full frontal attack from Sesshoumaru's tongue and lips. It was hard. Forceful.

Demanding.

Lost in the shock of his ambush she didn't even think about fighting back.

"I'm mad at you," he broke away to say and moved his lips to her neck.

Kagome gasped and her body jolted at the contact.

"I'm angry that you might still harbor feelings for Inuyasha." His teeth put pressure on the soft skin.

"Annoyed at myself for being jealous." His voice was raspy as his hand dove under her white knit sweater in some urgency to touch her skin.

Kagome found she was paralyzed and could only partly listen as her senses become hyper sensitive to what he was doing to her body.

"Furious at Inuyasha for being reckless," he growled into her neck.

When his hand cupped her breast through her bra Kagome came back to reality.

"Wait, stop," she said breathlessly. "Please."

All at once Sesshoumaru froze and sat straight up on the bed.

Kagome fixed herself and leaned up to look at him.

Sesshoumaru raked his hand through his hair. "I apologize for my lack of restraint." His tone was scornful but it was towards himself.

She didn't speak. Was she supposed to consul him? Tell him 'its okay". Or should she be angry about what happened?

Avoiding eye contact she settled her eyes on the bedding in the empty space between her legs.

"What's this?" she asked curiously holding the silver chain up. A shimmering light blue crescent moon pendant dangled on the chain.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru for an answer.

His gold eyes settled on the piece of jewelry.

"I bought it on the way back here as an apology offering." Sesshoumaru became visibly uncomfortable.

Understanding washed over Kagome and she smirked. "I like it."

Taking a second look at the pendant, she narrowed her eyes at him noticing it was just like the marking on his forehead. "This isn't another attempt for you to 'claim' or 'mark' me as yours is it?" she scrutinized his intentions.

Now Sesshoumaru smirked. "That was not my intention. You've spoken once or twice about how fond you are of the moon."

She had some memories of thinking outloud while with Sesshoumaru in dog form. To think he had actually listened and remembered that.

Kagome nodded and slipped the necklace around her neck. Letting the pendant lay in her hand she admired it while she decided on what to say next.

"Not that it's really any of your business," she threw his words back at him, "but my crush on Inuyasha ended years ago." She let the pendant settle on her chest. "How did you even know about that?"

Sesshoumaru put one of his long legs on the bed and settled an arm on his knee. "Kikyo mentioned it," he tried to shrug off the statement. Mad that he had let it get to him.

Kagome huffed. "Of course..." Putting her resentment aside she got back on topic. "What happened today wasn't Inuyasha's fault. It was mine. I tripped and took him down with me. When you came over and the two of you started to argue I noticed Inuyasha was bleeding. I was worried he was hurt so of course I was going to try and push you away from him. Do you understand?"

"Hn." He nodded slowly. "I apologize for misunderstanding."

"You might want to apologize to Inuyasha instead of me," Kagome suggested.

Sesshoumaru's face twisted into an expression of disgust.

She snickered. "It would be the proper thing to do."

That earned her a glare which only made her smile.

Although, Kagome really wanted the two to be more civilized with one another. They didn't have to be friends, but at least being able to greet each other without the threat of premeditated murder crossing their minds would be nice.

"I-I'll make you a deal," Kagome sputtered with a bright blush. "If you apologize, you can...kiss me again..."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her which only made Kagome's face burn even more.

"Don't get the wrong idea here, it would be nice if you two could get along is all," she explained defensively.

"No deal," he denied.

Kagome gaped at him. "Now that's just insulting."

"A date."

Kagome blinked a few times. "Come again?"

"I want to take you out on a date," he demanded.

"Um, alright then." She thought about it. "Harmless enough I suppose. But you have to apologize tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru flashed a grin. "Tomorrow then."

Kagome nodded and scooted off the bed and walked to the door feeling Sesshoumaru's presence right behind her.

"Well, good night then." She turned around as she left the perimeter of the room.

Sesshoumaru gave her a peck on the lips. "Good night Kagome," he whispered to her and closed the door with a smug smirk.

Kagome stood there. By now you would think she would be used to his surprise kisses. However, each one just brought up more unresolved and mysterious feelings.

She sighed and walked down the hallway towards the direction of her bedroom.

Sesshoumaru had made her life a lot more complicated.

...

AN: Update ;P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

Kagome woke up re-energized and excited about today. She was actually sad their trip was going to end soon. What had put her in such a good mood? It might have something to do with Sesshoumaru's confession and gift.

He was angry from jealousy! she mentally yelled biting her lip to stop smiling.

Wow, Kagome started to realize that maybe-and only maybe-there was a possibility she was looking forward to that date she promised.

Coming into the kitchen to get a glass of water she hummed an up-beat melody.

Kikyo came in behind her a minute later. "Well aren't you in a good mood."

Not even her cousin would ruin her day.

Kagome turned around with a glass of water in hand and smirked. "Yup."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes but they widened a small bit when she spotted the necklace.

She cleared her throat. "Bought a souvenir?" She inquired hesitantly.

"Oh." she hadn't expected the question. "Sesshoumaru bought it for me," she answered without thinking.

There was a flash of anger before Kikyo settled back down with a flip of her dark hair.

"You piss me off. A cheap trinket doesn't mean anything," she spat vindictively.

Maybe she hadn't settled back down after all.

Kagome was amused Kikyo had actually shown her true colors and so vividly! Usually it took some real prodding to break that mask of hers.

Before she could respond, Kikyo's face fell and her lower lip trembled. She held her face in her hands and started to cry.

Kagome froze at the bipolar behavior.

"It's just so hard Kagome!" she sobbed.

Kagome gawked silently.

Kikyo lifted her tear stripped face-obviously not faking like Kagome had suspected.

"Inuyasha... He, he's in love with you." More water works.

Stunning. That's the word that came to mind.

"What? He loves you. He follows you around like a love sick puppy," Kagome emphasized. "You!"

Kikyo shook her head. "Since we've been here at all he does is look at you. Talk about the old days. That time he carried you home when you had fell into the canal."

Kagome blushed at the memory. She had liked him before then but that was the day Kagome had fallen for Inuyasha completely. She had only been ten at the time.

She had been playing by the river. Her parents always said to stay away from there. That day it was extremely windy and the ribbon in her got loose and got carried off by the wind. Kagome recklessly chased it and tripped on a stone or indentation in the ground. Ten year old Kagome twisted her ankle and toppled into the water. Panic set in.

Just as water entered her open mouth and all the fight had left her, someone was pulling her out of the water.

Her lungs filled with air at the same time she coughed up the water.

She was scolded harshly by a boy with long silver hair. When she started crying and explaining through sobs he handed her the red ribbon to make her 'stop crying like a baby'. Inuyasha pulled her onto his back to carry her home because of her hurt ankle. That day was engraved in her mind and every time she thought about, it took her breath away. But, Inuyasha wasn't the object of her affection anymore.

Kagome pulled herself to the present, as Kikyo continued to talk.

"That's why I'm always so mean to you. It's also why I want Sesshoumaru..." She admitted bashfully. "To try and make you mad, and make Inuyasha jealous. All I succeeded was making you mad and feeling like a total bitch."

Kagome bit her tongue so she wouldn't snort or say something sarcastically.

"I don't know if I believe you..." Kagome declared. "It's hard to trust you."

Kikyo nodded. "I know. But you and Inuyasha should at least talk. We're going out to the slope again. You know that building that serves as a locker room and is a short walk away from the lodge?"

Kagome had to think about it but she nodded knowing the place Kikyo was talking about.

"It should be empty so you two could talk privately." She looked down sadly. "He'll be happy about it I'm sure..."

"Look Kikyo," Kagome began sternly, "I don't like Inuyasha. I will talk to him but only, I repeat only, to set the record straight."

"Oh!" Kikyo embraced Kagome in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

What is going on? Am I dreaming? Kagome thought slowly putting her arms around her cousin awkwardly.

Kikyo let go and smiled brightly. "As long as we're being honest. I hope we can be friends now."

"Um, sure." At this point Kagome would say anything to get Kikyo to leave.

Kikyo clapped her hand in joy. "Oh yay! I'm going to clean myself up. I'll see you at the ski lodge."

When she was finally gone Kagome leaned against the sink in astonishment. Definitely a dream. For years she had felt the wrath and hatred of her close cousin and now she wanted be friends and she was hugging Kagome.

Not to mention Inuyasha was supposedly in love with her?

The morning had just gotten a lot more confusing.

Sesshoumaru stepped into view from the opposite side of the house.

As he came into the kitchen Kagome asked for a favor. "I need you to slap me. Just right across the face. At human strength of course," she added.

He raised an eyebrow at her but seemed pretty amused. "I have no intention of doing you that favor."

"Fine," she huffed. If she was dreaming she supposed, Sesshoumaru would have followed her orders.

Wanting a change of subject she smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Ready for that apology?"

His facial expression turned sour at the mention.

Hearing another person coming toward them she spotted Inuyasha.

"No time like the present," she chuckled to Sesshoumaru and left the open kitchen in favor of the living room. She greeted Inuyasha as they crossed paths.

Settling down on the couch she picked up a random magazine and pretended to be reading while secretly watching the two brothers.

Neither Inu looked at each other for a few minutes.

Kagome was going to have to take things into her own hands.

"Apologize," she blurted into a heavy cough.

Inuyasha didn't catch it but Sesshoumaru threw her a nice fearsome glare but still didn't make a move to apologize.

Kagome was all for him taking his sweet old time but she didn't think this would be so hard for him.

"Now," she coughed again.

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around with crossed arms. "Inuyasha I must speak with you."

Inuyasha seemed unnerved as he faced Sesshoumaru. "What?" he snapped.

"It would be smart to talk to me in a polite tone," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Take your own advice," Kagome said in another coughing fit.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath in an attempt to be civil. "It has come to my attention, that you were not at fault for what happened yesterday. Although I'm sure you made things worse-"

"Skip the insults and get to the point already," she hacked between every other word.

Both men stared at her.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You sick or something?"

He was never the brightest, Kagome reminded herself.

"Oh I'm fine," she waved his concern off. "This mountain air is just harsh on my lungs. Sorry for interrupting, go back to your conversation," she responded in a cheery voice and returned to her magazine.

"As I was saying, I apologize for misunderstanding yesterday's situation," Sesshoumaru concluded.

Inuyasha's mouth parted in a gape but then shut closed. He displayed all his feelings through his facial expression. Kagome watched intently as he went through a wave of shock, confusion, then right back to hate.

Like watching a bad tempered chameleon, she mused.

"I don't know what your up to but I'm not buying it!" Inuyasha set down his glass and stomped out of the kitchen looking over his shoulder a few times as if he was expecting Sesshoumaru to attack.

When she heard a door slam Kagome got up and entered the kitchen again.

"Congrats," she patted Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "I never doubted you," Kagome winked.

"I feel physically ill," he confessed with another sour expression.

She laughed at that. "Being wrong can do that," she agreed.

In a quick movement she was embraced with her back against the black marble counters. His lips stealing a kiss-a trending pattern with Sesshoumaru. Kagome should have known he would use the moment as an excuse to kiss her.

She tried not to enjoy it, fighting against every atom of pleasure it made her feel to be in his arms like this.

"Feel better now?" she asked bitterly when they separated.

Caged between his two arms and the counter at her back she couldn't move.

"Not completely," he smirked leaning in for round two.

Kagome held a finger to his mouth. "Sorry but you've met your maximum quota of kissing me for the day."

He took a moment to process that. "So I'm allowed to kiss you once a day?"

Her face turned a bright shade of red. "That's not what I meant!" she sputtered.

"But it was implied," Sesshoumaru pointed out in a cocky tone. "I'm willing to negotiate a higher quota however."

"My grandfather told me never to make a deal with a demon. I'm not going to make that mistake a second time!"

She pushed him away and stomped out of the kitchen herself until she reached her room.

...

AN: We'll see what happens in the next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

Kagome trudged through the snow to the agreed meeting spot. The wind pushed around what hair was peeking out from the ski cap on her head. It seemed like the temperature and dropped further today, probably because the wind was stronger. Kagome realized she was about fifteen minutes early but with nothing else to do, she thought it would be fine. Plus, she was ready to set the record straight with Inuyasha and have this mess sorted out.

She would just have to wait a few minutes until he arrived. Her purple gloved hand reached for the door's handle when a noise from inside made her pause.

"I don't know about this..."

Inuyasha? He was here already, must be anxious.

"It will be fine. Don't you love me?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo?

"Of course!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's just...ya know. Kagome is a good person, I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Ah, what about my feelings?" Kikyo spat. Kagome could hear her cousin take a deep breath. "Look, you're getting back at Sesshoumaru and in return we're really helping Kagome get away from him."

Inuyasha stayed quiet. But he must have nodded in agreement because Kikyo responded. "Good. Sesshoumaru went skiing and should be coming back up on the ski lift, I'm going to go wait for him. We'll come back here together and l'll announce our presence before coming in and you make sure that you and Kagome are in a compromising situation."

Kagome could here her boots tapping against the floor as she walked towards the door. Quickly Kagome moved to hide against the side of the building out of sight.

The door creaked open and shut. Kagome peeked around the corner to watch her cousin walk to the ski lift that was close to the lodge.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Kagome scorned herself in a hushed tone.

Of course Inuyasha wasn't in love with her! This was all a scheme to ruin Her and Sesshouamru's relationship. Woah, woah, they weren't dating or anything. One date was promised as a favor. It's not like he asked her out himself, yeah it was just obligatory.

That aside, Kagome needed confront her cousin. She watched as Kikyo walked past the ski lift to...well Kagome couldn't see her destination. The wind was making it hard to see.

Walking away from the building, she walked back through the snow to were Kikyo had stopped. When she came into range she could see orange netting and flags set up to warn guests to be carful. Beyond the netting was a sort of hill that led down to dense forest.

"Kikyo!" she called.

Kikyo whipped around and her eyes widened when she saw Kagome.

Was Kikyo crying?

"You're supposed to be-"

"In a compromising situation with Inuyasha?" Kagome finished.

Kikyo's body went ridged. "So you figured it out."

Kagome's hands curled into fists by her sides. "I mean what the hell Kikyo!? Honestly, what is wrong with you? No decent human being does these kinds of things!"

She folded her arms and looked away from Kagome. "You're so annoying."

"You make everything a competition for no reason. What did I do to deserve this sort of treatment?"

Kikyo's lips turn up in a snarl.

"Well?" Kagome prompted.

"Why do I have to be decent?" Kikyo spoke aloud not making eye contact. "Why am I always the one whose wrong? I have beaten you in everything. Beauty, popularity, dating, grades, and somehow you are still held to a higher standard. Because you're older than me?" Her eyes glared at Kagome with an intense fire of hatred. "What makes you so damn special!" she shouted.

Her eyes target Kagome's chest, before realizing what she was look at, Kikyo's slender hand grabbed the moon pendant and snapped the chain right off her neck. Kagome winced in pain.

"This, is just a cheap trinket!" Kikyo pressed her body against the plastic orange netting and cocked back her hand, ready to throw the necklace right into the abyss of the forest.

"Stop!" More concerned for Kikyo's safety then the necklace, she grabbed onto Kikyo's arm to try and tug her back.

"Let me go!" She erratically moved her arm and finally turned around. "I said-"

Suddenly Kikyo was falling backwards and shot her hands out to grab onto Kagome. Together they went right over the side of the net. Kikyo screamed but it was interrupted by the impact of first touching the snow and rolling down. It was so steep they couldn't stop themselves.

The ice was not soft, but hard, and barely budged as her body hit again and again. The cold burned against her face. Kagome thought it would never end but finally she hit the bottom.

She groaned and made it to her knees. Her hand started to sting and she realized one of her gloves had come off. She struggled onto her feet and saw Kikyo a few feet from her.

"Kikyo are you ok?" she asked and walked over to her.

"I'm fine." She stood up and look back up. They had taken a good fall and there was no way they could climb back up.

"Hey!" Kikyo shouted upwards. "Someone help!"

Kagome joined in and took a deep breath. "Help! We're down here!"

After a few more calls the girls stopped and waited. No one came over or replied.

"What are we going to do?" Kikyo spoke softly.

"We should wait here, someone should have heard you scream. They'll come-"

Kikyo gaped. "We can't just wait here! The temperature is dropping and I'm not going to freeze to death!"

"Just calm down, we'll be fine."

"We were a good distance from the ski lift, not to mention one scream is not going to catch anyone's attention. There's a bunch of people just screaming when they go skiing."

She was right but staying put had to be their best option.

"You can stay here, I'm going to walk that way," she jabbed her thumb in the direction behind her. "It has to loop around to the bottom of the slope or at least to a trail to follow."

Kagome was losing her patience. "That's stupid. You could get lost Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned around and flipped her hair. Walking away from Kagome.

"Kikyo! Think about it!" Her cousin kept walking. "Kikyo!" she pleaded.

Soon she was out of sight as she rounded the curve of the hill into denser forest.

"Fine!" Kagome shouted. "Get yourself killed!"

She collapsed in a sitting position and tucked her hands in the ski jack pockets.

What an idiot... Serves her right, Kagome thought.

After all of this Kagome still tries to help and Kikyo just acts like a brat.

It only took a few minutes for her nose and cheeks to go numb from the howling wind. Kagome was having second thoughts. Maybe Kikyo was right, the wind could have carried their voices away from everyone. No one would know they were missing.

She look back up to see where they had fallen. The plastic netting was still in tact but defiantly stretched forward. Surely that should get some attention?

"Is anyone there?!" she screamed loud as her voice would allow. In return she was put into a coughing fit, the cold air was making her throat sore with the combination of the yelling.

"Ah..." Kagome buried her face in her arms to try and shelter her features from the cold.

A strange noise different from the wind caught her attention. She raised her head once again and looked around. She started to wonder what sort of animals lived in this forest.

Ahlloo...

There it was again! What was that?

The wind settled for a moment. "Hello?!"

Kagome peered up to see the possible outline of someone.

She shot up to her feet and waved her arms back and forth. "Help! We fell down!"

"Are you hurt?" the deep voice called, Kagome could recognize it as a man's.

"No!"

"Stay there! I'm getting help!"

"Ok!" she called and then realized. "There was someone else with me!"

"Wha?!"

"There was another girl with me!" The wind picked up taking her voice with it.

"Just...there!"

"What?!" Kagome called, but the man's figure disappeared.

Kikyo, she had to get Kikyo. She couldn't have gone that far. There was a moment of hesitation, but Kagome had to at least try. Someone was getting help, they would scan the area anyways.

"Kikyo!" she called out as she walked. Her exposed hand started to hurt once again, and the tips of her fingers were red. She tucked it under her arm and continued to call for Kikyo.

"Someone is coming to help us!" She coughed into her shoulder. This was exhausting. She had no concept of how far she had been walking or how much time had passed. Peering down she noticed the laces on her boot was loose. She kneeled to the closest tree to tie the laces back up.

"Wooo!"

Kagome froze. Was that a dog?

She smiled, maybe it was Sesshouamru!

She finished tying her boot and made quicker movements. Sesshoumaru would definitely find her.

Right, so all she needed was to find...

"Kikyooo-ah!" The top of Kagome foot stuck and she fell onto the snow covered ground.

"Ow..." She tried to tug her foot but it was stuck. A sharp pain came from her ankle.

"No way..." In a time like this, how could it be she twisted her ankle?!

"K-Kagome!"

She looked ahead. "Kikyo! Over here!"

Kikyo gaped. "What, what did you do?"

"I'm taking a nap, what do you think?" Kagome snapped.

In response Kikyo pursed her lips and walked around to Kagome's foot. She started to amnuever it.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath of air. "I think I sprained it."

"There." Kagome's foot came free. "You got it stuck in a tree root buried in the snow."

A tree root? How lame...

She flipped over to sit on her rear, stretching out her right leg to lay in a comfortable position. "Oh! Right, someone peered over the edge and saw me. hey went to get help."

Kikyo pressed her hands and her facial expression became very emotional. "Thank goodness. I knew God wouldn't let me die here. I have too much to offer to the world."

"No comment." Kagome stated. "But we should try to get back."

Kagome was able to get to her feet, but walking was definitely not going to be easy. Well, more like hobbling.

There was a heavy sigh, "It can't be helped."

Suddenly, the weight of her body was lightened, Kikyo was supporting her.

"Let's go," Kikyo started to walk forward.

To be honest, Kagome felt this was a little awkward. But it brought back some memories.

"Kikyo...why do you hate me so much?" It was time to settle things.

Her cousin didn't falter. "Because you're annoying."

Kagome let her head hang. It wasn't really the answer she had wanted.

"When we were younger...," Kikyo continued, "I always heard people compliment you. How kind you were, proper, and nice mannered. Even my parents said I was lucky to have such a great role model..."

Kikyo...

"Even my younger self realized we were exact opposites. Naturally, I'm selfish, petty, loud, vindictive, and do not get along with other's."

At least she realizes it...

She narrowed her eyes straight ahead. "So from then on, I hated you and swore to be better than you."

There was a sort of aura surrounding her, full of determination and hatred.

"Well it's great that you set goals from such a young age, but it's been a one sided competition. What did you want to gain?"

Kikyo looked her straight in the eye. "Seeing you miserable and begging for mercy."

"Such a statement..." Kagome focused on the trees. "Even so, you took those compliments too seriously. I have my own flaws."

"Tch, obviously."

Kagome ignored that. "Don't ruin the moment. But...knowing now, how you've been feeling. I'm sorry you felt so insecure." Kagome turned and smiled at her cousin. "You really did grow up to out due me. Congratulations."

Kikyo's face was tinted in red, probably from the cold and turned away quickly. "L-like I need your approval. So annoying."

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"So then, do you even like Sesshouamru?"

"Ha! Of course not! How could anyone like that self centered arrogant dog."

At the mention of dog Kagome flinched. She wondered how much Kikyo really knew. But really, it made sense, Kikyo needed someone to praise and worship her.

"Then what about Inuyasha?"

Kikyo may have definitely been blushing this time. "That's none of your business."

Kagome chuckled.

"W-what are you laughing at? Don't you have you're own relationship problems to worry about?!"

This time it was Kagome's turn to blush.

Another howl sounded in the distance.

"W-was that a dog?" Kikyo whipped her head around.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply.

"Kagome! Kikyo!"

The girls gasped in union.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called back. "Inuyasha we're over here!"

Soon enough they could see Inuyasha running best he could through the snow, towards them from the forest.

He was breathing heavy and his face was bright red. He took a moment to catch his breath before look up at the sky and started-

"Awhooo!"

Howling?!

Camouflaged in with the landscape a white dog came bounding towards them at lighting speed. Well that explained the second set of lungs she had heard earlier.

"Sesshouamru!" Kagome smiled at the dog.

"How bad are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had forgotten about her injury. "It's just my ankle, I think I sprained it."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll carry you."

She expected Sesshoumaru to protest but the dog just watched them.

"Kikyo, stick close ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Lead the way," he motioned to the dog.

They returned back to where they had fallen to see other people out searching for them. They were greeted with signs of relief and friendly smiles. Once back at the lodge, where Taisho and Izayoi were also waiting, the pair apologized for the trouble they caused and thanked everyone who had gone out of their way to search for them.

An EMT checked over them both ans wrapped Kagome's ankle and confirmed it was sprained. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha scolding Kikyo and in turn she was hugging him close with tears in her eyes. Yeah, she really did love him.

Once everything was said and done Kagome couldn't wait for spring. She laid her on own bed in dry, warm clothes.

The sound of the bedroom door opening caught her attention and she sat up.

She smiled happily. "Sesshouamaru. I was wondering when you were going to change back."

He closed the door behind him, "They wanted to get pictures of the 'Guardian Angel' dog who saved two lost skiers. I couldn't change back until a few moments ago."

"You must be honored," she teased. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I've already met my quota for today, but could you allow me to kiss you again."

So direct!

She grimaced in embarrassment, but glanced at the floor as she nodded.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on her chin to direct her face up. When she expected his lips, instead she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip.

The warmth spread from the blush on her face to her whole body. This was taking things to a new level wasn't it?

There was a knock on the door and Kagome quickly pulled away.

"Y-yes?" Kagome stuttered.

The door creaked open and Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo walk in. She took notice of Sesshouamru, "Sorry to interrupt...this belongs to you." She held out her hand and in her palm was crescent moon necklace. Kagome stood up and took the piece of jewelry to hold in her. Kikyo must have replaced the chain since it was no longer broken.

"I still had it after everything... I'm...I'm really..." Kikyo stuttered and concentrated on the hardwood floor.

Kagome embraced her cousin. "It's ok, it's ok. Thank you."

Kikyo's body relaxed and she slightly responded to the hug before parting. "But don't think you've won this war yet because of you're small victory!" she declared and swiftly exited the room with a slam of the door.

Kagome clutched the necklace. "That girl is a hand full..."

"Agreed."

She relaxed and clasped the necklace around her neck. The moon once again settled down on her chest. She gave a small smile. She was glad to have gotten it back after all.

Retreating to the bed, she moved past Sesshoumaru to lay down under the blanket. She was going to count whatever he had done has a second kiss, and leave it at that.

"I can't believe I'm still cold... I'm going to sleep Sesshoumaru. Sleep well."

"You as well."

Kagome frowned. "Sesshouamru..."

"Yes?"

"Your room is just down the hallway right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you in my bed?" she questioned. Without an invitation he had crawled under the covers and was cradling Kagome to his chest. The nerve of this guy!

However, Kagome couldn't deny that he was like a heater. The warmth coming off his body was incredible, like a walking fire place.

"I'm warming you up," he stated matter of fact. He gave it a few more moments. "Would you like me to leave?"

There was a serious struggle with her conscious. "Y-you can stay for a few more minutes. But then you have to leave! And no funny business," she warned.

He smirked down at her. "Never."

She really didn't trust him after all.

If it weren't for the drama filled day that had sapped up her energy, Kagome wouldn't be able to sleep next to a guy like this. But, the warmth was really cozy. A definite perk. Each time she inhaled, it reminded her of the forest and camping mixed with something rugged, a smell only a guy could produce.

On the border of consciousness and slumber, Kagome pressed her body into his without knowing. Something was still on her mind though...

"Thank you...," she yawned, "...for finding us."

At the same time, a pair of lips made contact with her forehead to steal another kiss.

...

A/N: I am a terrible fanfic writer. I can never keep up. But thank you for reading and commenting anyways. The compliments and critiques are always appreciated. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

She closed the car door and stretched her hands towards the sky. It was good to be home.

Kagome went to the back of the vehicle to collect her luggage but he beat her to it.

Sesshoumaru held out her bag and she gracefully accepted without a word.

"Still not speaking to me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned her back to him.

And why was she ignoring him? Well that would be because of this morning.

...

Kagome awoke refreshed and warm. A little sore but that was to be expected. But she really had to pee.

She went to move off the bed but something large was stopping her. Opening her eyes, she found Sesshoumaru sleeping next to her.

After she had threatened him too!

Kagome attempted to sit up, and made it part way before being pulled back down into the mattress.

She blinked and felt his arm tighten around her waist.

Are you serious? She thought.

Trying to wiggle away from him only made him constrict, just like a snake, it almost became painful.

She sighed and stared at his face. Was he actually sleeping?

"If you let me go I'll kiss you," she stated.

Nothing, not even an eye opened.

Huh. Kagome brought a hand up to stroke his face.

"Sesshoumaru...wake up."

At least this time he made some kind of grunt. It hadn't occurred to her that he would also be tired. Searching through the Forrest, how much land had he covered searching for them? Even demons had their limits.

Kagome took this moment to give him a quick kiss of gratitude on his cheek.

Then remembered she still had to pee. Her hand tugged on his slightly pointed ear to bring him out if his slumber. Obviously it was going to take some serious force.

Finnaly his arm released her waist. Kagome smiled in victory.

In a twist of events, he lifted her chin and something wet and warm went up her neck.

"D-did you just lick me?" She sputtered.

As thoughts of escaping came to mind, Sesshoumaru rolled over and his body was dead weight on top of her.

Her face was bright red. "H-hey! Are you still asleep?!" She shouted into his ear.

"Stop talking," he growled, actually admitting a feral sound from his throat.

"Then get off of me!" She pushed at his shoulders.

Without hesitation he brought his mouth down on her throat. With the feel of sharp fangs she froze.

When she had stopped moving he lifted his head. Finally his eyes opened slowly and sharp golden eyes gazed down at her.

"Submit to your alpha."

Kagome tilted her head back to expose her throat then brought it up full force to head butt Sesshoumaru.

...

Her forehead still hurt.

"I apologized for my actions already. I was only partially conscious." Sesshoumaru stated for the second time.

"Well you weren't supposed to stay all night in the first place!" Kagome turned around and rebutted.

He trapped her against the car. "I am not Inuyasha. I will not beg for your forgiveness like a puppy. You will be forced to accept the fact that I am attracted to you and therefore I want to constantly touch you."

"But you can't just do as you please!" She argued.

He leaned in close with an intent stare. "Then stop running from me."

"Welcome home Kagome!" Her mother called from the front door.

She took the chance to duck under his arm.

Thank god for her mothers timing.

"I'll be by this Friday at six to get you." Sesshoumaru called after her.

Kagome turned around with a confused expression.

"A date with you was my reward for speaking with Inuyasha." He smirked at her forgetfulness and expression of horror that was currently displayed.

She sighed and gathered her thoughts. "Fine, I'll see you then." Kagome responded maturely.

He waved. She glared.

By the time he had driven away she was drained of all her energy again.

"So, how was your trip?"

Kagome simply answered, "Really fun."

"That boy Sesshoumaru sure seems nice."

"He's something alright," Kagome agreed agitated by the days events.

After unpacking she finally settled down on the bed. Dragging her self to school tomorrow would a pain...

A car horn blared outside. She stomped to her window.

"What are you doing-" she started to shout from her window when she noticed Kikyo.

Her snarl settled into a frown.

"We're going out to dinner. Hurry up and get down here." Kikyo called.

Was she serious? They made up after years of feuding on she shows up and asks-no, demands-they go to dinner.

Kagome sighed. When would she ever just get her normal life back.

In the amount of time it took her to get her coat and purse then walk down the steps her mother was already cheerfully chatting with Kikyo.

"Well you two have fun. Please come visit more often Kikyo, it's been to long sweetie."

"Will do Auntie," Kikyo called back.

Kagome buckled into the vehicle. "So how long have you been driving for?"

"Long enough to be good at it." She put the car in reverse and hot the gas pedal, moving back at a sharp angle. Kagome sunk her nails into the leather seat.

She definitely didn't like where this was going.

...

A thirty minute drive of silence later, unless you counted the pedestrian who cussed at them when Kikyo almost hit him and that the screech of that bird that somehow flew away.

They had reached their destination and sat down at there table. Kagome put in her food order but wasn't sure her stomache could hold anything down after that roller coaster.

"So I didn't drag you here to just have dinner," Kikyo stated.

"And here I thought you just wanted to spend time with me."

Kikyo rolled her eyes but then got serious. "So I'm sure you've noticed Sesshoumaru us different than other people."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. "Like his looks?"

"Partially, and also his behavior is more...animalistic."

Kagome lifted her head to see Kikyo was studying her very intently.

She couldn't tell is this was a friendly warning or if Kikyo also knew the family secret.

So she decided to test the waters as well. "Inuyasha is kind of the sane way as well."

Kikyo's brown eyes widen at the mention if Inuyasha then narrowed.

"Well they are family," she sipped her water.

Kagome nodded. "Families usually share some similar traits."

They were locked in a stand still if uncertainty. Neither female willing to possibly spill the dark secret.

"How close are Sesshoumaru and you?"

"I would say close enough to know that he's gut some hidden tattoos."

That in its self was a pretty big hint.

Kikyo leaned forward. "Are you more of a cat or dog person?"

"Dog."

Kikyo smirked. "So you know huh? I thought I was special."

"Let's say I do know, is Inuyasha the same way?"

"Well he's only half, so he doesn't around on all fours if that's what you mean."

There it was. Kikyo was practically admitting she knew they had demon blood.

"Did it scare you?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo thought about it. "A little. But I love Inuyasha, so there is little that would drive me away from him. It must have been worse for you though, did you tremble in fear?"

"More like I thought I was hallucinating. But I think I took it pretty well."

Kikyo smiled. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She left a couple bills on the table to pay for the food they wouldn't even get a chance to eat.

Kikyo drive them to a park, they pair found a bench over looking a small pond. The space was very open, no bushes, just a tree here and there with carved out jogging paths.

It was there that the girls let our their secret. Kikyo revealed that she was fourteen when Inuyasha had revealed the secret to her.

Kagome recounted the night Sesshoumaru had gotten in that alley fight, and how before that she thought he was a stray dog.

Kikyo nodded. "When we were rescued you called him Sesshoumaru even I'm his dog form. I knew they had made up that ridicules story of naming to did after him, but it seemed like you may know more." She kept her gaze on the setting sun. "I don't think I need to tell you how important it is to keep this secret. But I will warn you," she turned her eyes on Kagome, "if you do anything to hurt this family, I will personally come after you."

Kagome smirked. "I understand, I promise. The secret will go down with me to my grave. The last thing I want, is to hurt any of them."

Kikyo nodded. "It's funny how little so many people know, or really or much they do not know. And yet this secret us something we have to keep. Honestly, I'm a little relieved to have another normal person know, Another human, to talk with."

"Well then, let's get a long and help each other from here on out. To protect the ones we love," Kagome stood and held a hand out.

Kikyo took it and pulled herself up. "Agreed. Welcome to the pack Kagome, I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

...

A/N: my laptop crashed so trying to upload via phone is being irritating for sure. Anyways enjoy! Obviously more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: R&R please


End file.
